Girls Ride Horses Too
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: After a harrowing and dangerous job, which rekindles old memories, Eliot leaves the team for a little R&R, only to have a certain thief follow him. Now Parker is stuck on Eliot's ranch, with horses, and she must prove, not only to Eliot, but to herself that she is tough. Based on a song by Judy Rodman. Set near the end of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! This is my second Leverage story, and I hope you will enjoy it. This is a song fic, based on a song that I love. This story will not take away from the other Leverage story, which I have in the works.**

**Setting: Takes place before the end of season 4, definitely before season 5.**

**Please review at the end! It would mean a lot! :)**

* * *

"What do you mean he left?!" Parker screamed at the rest of the team.

Nate shrugged and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the counter. "He just said he had to leave for a while. He'll be back, Parker." He replied in a reasoned tone.

Parker folded her arms across her chest, and frowned. She glanced at Sophie and Hardison, hoping one of them would have some answers.

"Where did he go?" She demanded, glaring at them.

Sophie stepped forward and gently touched her upper arms. "He didn't say, Parker." She began, calmly. "He just needs some time to get over what happened over there. It brought back some bad memories for him, and he needs some time by himself." She finished, looking into the thief's eyes.

Parker jerked out of Sophie's touch, and scowled. "That's not good enough." She muttered, stepping back, her eyes watering. "What if he never comes back? What then?" She ranted, shrugging her shoulders. "What will we do without him?" She asked them. _What will I do? _She added in her mind.

Sophie turned her head, and looked at Nate, who lifted his shot glass to his lips. She sighed, as she turned back to Parker. "We'll just carry on as we always have. I suppose." She replied in a motherly tone.

Parker shook her head, and turned on her heel, and walked out of Nate's apartment. She needed to get away. She knew the last job was hard on Eliot. It was hard on all of them, but that was no excuse for him to leave.

She climbed the stairs to the roof, and went to the edge of the roof, and sat down, with her feet hanging off the side.

So much had happened with the last job that Parker wished she could forget. There were a lot of things she wished she could forget, but she knew it was impossible. She sighed as she felt the wind blow her blonde ponytail to the right.

She knew when Nate suggested the job that it was a mistake, but they had done it anyway. Taking a job where old, painful memories surfaced for, not just her, but for Eliot as well. An accomplice of Damien Monroe's, who Eliot had worked with in the past, had taken over Damien's operation, and was bribing two Senators to push a bill through to make it legal for certain drugs, dangerous drugs, and ammunition would be legal to sell or to bring into the country. It was a dangerous bill, and the Senators were very prominent and influential. It was a matter of politics, but Parker had been kidnapped, in the middle of the con, and the team had to back off or else she would die.

Parker rubbed her side. Seven stitches had been placed, in her left side, and a bandage carefully wrapped to make sure no infection would set in, where they had tortured her. Her eye wasn't swollen anymore, but it was still bruised from the blows, they inflicted.

She still blamed herself for being captured. It was not her intention or the teams for her to get caught while swapping documents in one of the Senators offices. Hardison had lost control of the feed in the hallway, and did not see the men coming for Parker, until it was too late.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head as she remembered them hitting her again and again, until he came. She smiled, when she recalled the look on his face, when he busted through the door, and saw her. She had never seen the look of pure anger before until he caught her eyes. He nearly killed every man in the room, except for one.

Parker knew he hated killing; he had done it so much in his past, he had wanted to forget it, but it had seemed useless when he got to the man, who had the knife in his hand, and stabbed Parker.

She heard the door open behind her, and footsteps approaching her. The wind shifted, and she smelled the aroma of orange soda. Hardison.

He came and placed his hands on the edge beside Parker.

"Parker, do you think you should come down from the edge?" He asked his voice shaky as he looked down.

Parker shook her head. "I like it up here." She replied, simply.

Hardison nodded, and stepped back. "Well, for my sanity, will you come down so we can talk?" He asked, taking another step back.

Parker sighed, swung her legs around, and jumped down from the edge. She didn't step away from the ledge, only leaned against it.

"What, Hardison?" She asked, propping her hands on the ledge.

Hardison folded his arms across his chest, and watched her carefully. "Are you okay?" He asked, lowering his head.

Parker closed her eyes, and turned her head. The wind picked up, and began to blow her hair in front of her face as she looked out into the city.

"Parker, it's me. You can talk to me." He pressed, stepping closer.

Parker rolled her eyes, and shook her head as she turned her head to look back at him. "No one was supposed to leave." She began, shaking her head. "I mean, we are a family, and he just left us." She shrugging her shoulder and shook her head, as tears filled her eyes.

"Parker, you heard what Nate said. He'll come back. He just needed some time to himself." He replied, reassuringly.

Parker nodded. "Yeah, I heard, but what if he doesn't?" She asked, shaking her head once more.

Hardison shrugged. "Then we carry on without him, like Sophie said." He answered.

Parker twirled around with her back facing him. "If we are a family, then how can we just write him out of our lives?" She asked, looking out into the city. _How can I write him out of mine? _She thought in her mind.

Eliot had become such a big part of her life; she didn't want to think about what would happen if she lost him.

"Parker, we would never write him out." Hardison replied, watching her carefully. "But we can't just carry on like it's the end of the world." He added, unfolding his arms, and placing them in his pockets.

Parker turned back around and narrowed her eyes. "Do you know where he is?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Hardison opened his mouth, and then slowly lifted his shoulders.

Parker's eyes became dangerous at his reaction. "Where is he, Hardison?" She asked, stepping towards him.

Hardison shrugged his shoulders. "He made me promise, Parker." He said, looking everywhere, but at her.

Parker shook her head. "Hardison." She drawled out, stepping closer.

Hardison lifted his hands, in defense. "Alright." He replied, stepping back. "He said he was heading to Texas." He replied with a huff.

Parker nodded. _Texas, great._ She moved past him, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" He shouted at her as she reached for the door.

"Texas." She stated, simply with determination in her voice.

Hardison sighed as she opened the door. She paused and turned her head back to him.

"Why Texas?" She asked, still holding the door.

"He owns a small ranch there." He replied, simply.

Parker's eyes widened at his words. _A Ranch. Horses. Not Good._ She pondered, the thought of going after him, and still came up with the solution. Horses or no she was going after him. She was going to let him know that the team needed him, and more importantly, she needed him.

Hardison watched as she gave another nod, and then told him to send the location to her phone, and continued on her mission. As the door closed behind her, he knew the door had also closed on any shot he had with her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and bowed his head.

"Good job, Hardison." He mumbled to himself. "Thanks man." He added, as he walked to the door.

**~Ranch in Texas~**

Eliot stepped onto the porch, and took a deep breath. He missed this when he was traveling. He missed the sound of horses neighing and running through the fields. He missed waking up every morning working on the fence line. Good decent, hard work. No one threatening your life. No one making demands out of you. No one expecting you to hit anyone who interrupts the plan.

He took a sip of his coffee, and sighed as he leaned against the porch post. He had arrived at his ranch late the night before, and was glad to see his friend, Derek, still keeping it in shape. Whenever the team had a break from their jobs, he would come, mainly to unwind, but mostly to put a little dirt under his nails, and to keep the callouses on his hands. He had built the ranch four years earlier, after the first big payoff, and had hired his friend from the army Derek Young and his wife, Sheryl to help run it, when he was away.

He sighed as he drained the coffee cup, and went back into the house. He set the mug in the sink, and grasped the sink with his hands.

Two weeks. Two weeks since the last mission. Eliot frowned as his eyes closed voluntarily as Parker's cries rang in his ears.

He had thought he was too late, when Hardison had narrowed down the locations where she was being held. He had barged in the room, only to find a man with a knife, stabbing Parker's side, and her face covered in bruises. Her right eye was swollen from a beating, and he noticed a long cut on the side of her left cheek. The sight of her beaten and bloodied up was enough for his rage to boil. He let into the men, and nearly killed them. He wasn't sure why he let them live, when they had clearly hurt Parker, but he had. The only one who wasn't allowed to live was the one who stabbed her. After a couple of near misses, Eliot had swung the man's arm up, and then brought it down to his stomach. He had watched as the man's life drained away from him.

What had snapped him out of it, was Parker. She had witnessed the whole incident, but she didn't care. She wanted to get out, and he was wasting his time, staring a dead man.

He opened his eyes, and lifted his right hand to his face. He rubbed it gently, and then walked towards the front door.

He stopped dead in his tracks, after he opened the front door, when he saw a car speeding down the long driveway to his house. He only knew of one person, who could or would drive like that, and she was back with the team. He shook his head, when it came to a screeching halt ten feet behind his truck. His face contorted to a frown, when the driver door swung open, and a furious blonde bounced out of the car.

He was ready for whatever words she had to say, and with a few words of his own. He had even opened his mouth to tell her to get back in the car and go home, when she raised her right hand in a fist, and collided it with his face.

"That's for leaving." She stated, folding her arms across her chest with a glare.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I hope you approve. The second chapter will be up shortly. Please remember to review!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, as promised! I hope you all with enjoy it!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Eliot caressed his jaw, as he turned to glare at Parker. "What the hell, Parker?" He asked, moving his jaw back and forth.

Parker unfolded her arms, and then looked down at her right hand. "Ow," She replied, shaking it with a frown. "Your jaw hurt my hand." She added, glaring at him.

Eliot nodded as he opened his mouth. "That's what happens when you punch somebody." He stated, dropping his hand. "What are you doing here, Parker?" He asked after a moment.

Parker tilted her head, and then looked at her surroundings. She had never actually surveyed the area as she drove. The only thought she had was what she was going to do when she saw Eliot.

"I came to see if you were coming back." She answered, truthfully.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Nate send you?" He asked, touching his still sore jaw.

Parker shook her head emphatically. "No, he doesn't know where I am," She paused, looking at him. "Unless Hardison told him." She added, her brows furrowing in the childlike way of hers.

Eliot shook his head. "Hardison." He muttered. "I should have known he couldn't keep his mouth shut." He added, looking past Parker.

"He wasn't going to tell me, until I almost threatened him." Parker explained.

Eliot chuckled. "Almost threatened?" He asked, shaking his head.

Parker nodded, and then crossed her arms. "Why didn't you let anyone else know where you were?" She asked, moving off her left leg, which was putting pressure on her stitches. She grimaced.

Eliot frowned at her grimace, and took a deep breathe. "I needed some time alone. I didn't want anybody to hound me." He replied, glaring at her. "Which is what you're doing, so why don't you get back in your car, and go back home?" He finished, pointing from her to the car.

He pivoted on his foot, and began walking back to his house. He sighed when he heard her walking behind him.

"I'm not leaving until you come back with me." She stated, as she followed into the house.

She noted the hardwood floors, and the western motif decorating the interior. She watched as Eliot entered the kitchen, and she followed. She took a seat on the stool in front of the island in the center of the kitchen, and propped her arms on the counter.

Eliot grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, and poured some coffee from the pot. He turned and placed the cup in front of Parker.

"I told Nate I was coming back." He replied, finally.

Parker glanced at the mug, and shook her head. "That's not good enough." She replied, in a stubborn tone.

Eliot groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Geez Parker, I just needed some time to myself. Is that too much to ask?" He stated, harshly.

Parker looked up with wide eyes. "It is when you might not come back." She whispered, her voice broken.

Eliot sighed. He knew Parker never had a real home or family, and the team was as close as she was going to get. He couldn't blame her for wanting to hold onto it, but like any family, he couldn't handle them nonstop. He needed a break.

"Parker, I was coming back." He replied, watching her fiddle with the cup.

"When?" She asked, shyly looking up at him through her lowered eyes.

"I don't know, Parker." He stated, placing his hands on the counter.

Parker nodded, and lifted the cup to her lips. She frowned as she took a sip. "Coffee's too strong." She replied, putting the cup back down.

Eliot closed his eyes in irritation. "I've got to go check on the fences. When I get back, I don't want you be here." He stated, pointing a finger at her.

Parker shook her head. "I'm staying, Eliot." She replied with a strong tone.

Eliot sighed, and shook his head. He knew it was no point in arguing with her, when she set her mind on something, she followed through with it.

"Fine, there is an extra room down the hall, second door on the left. You can stay there." He replied, heading towards the door. He stopped and turned back to her. "When I come back, I don't want to find anything stolen or out of place." He replied, pointing a finger at her.

She nodded, and gave a fake salute. Eliot rolled his eyes, as he reached for his cowboy hat on the stoop, and walked out the door.

Parker sighed as the door closed, and she looked around the house. Eliot's house. She slid off the stool, and walked around the house. It was very homey, or so Parker would describe it. She was never on into fashion or design, but Eliot's home was very practical. It didn't have many décor around, but what was there seemed to fit Eliot. She stopped in front of the stone fireplace in the living room, and smiled. Eliot's sword, the one Nate gave him was sitting on the mantle.

She sighed as she made her way down the hall to the room Eliot said she could stay in. She opened the wooden door, and entered the room. The bed was a Queen, with a brown comforter and suede shams and pillows. She fingered the comforter and found it to be soft and smooth, much nicer than her bed, which was practical. She moved to the cherry dresser sitting opposite the bed, and looked in the large mirror at her appearance. She hadn't changed clothes since yesterday, when she had heard he had left. She knew, from Hardison, that he had left early that morning, and had half a day head start on her. She didn't let that stop her, though. She still maintained her determination on finding Eliot.

She moved to the picture window, lighting the room, and moved the brown curtains to the side, and looked out. Her eyes widened as she saw her room was next to a horse paddock. She froze as she focused on a brown horse grazing a few feet away from her. She swallowed hard, as the horse lifted its head, and moved its jaw back and forth. It turned its head, and noticed her. It stopped chewing and let out a loud neigh.

Parker screamed and jumped, dropping the curtain, and running out of the house as fast as she could, not caring or knowing where she was going, and ignoring the pull of her stitches as she ran.

Faster and faster away from the brown horse that was going to kill her.

**~Barn~**

Eliot stopped saddling his horse when he heard a scream coming from the house. He ran out of the barn, in time to see Parker running as fast as she could out of the house. He sighed as he looked back at the house, and then heard a neigh coming from the brown mare in the paddock beside the house.

He closed his eyes as he realized the room he told Parker to stay in was right beside it. He shook his head, as he started after her, knowing she couldn't have gotten far.

He ran until his legs began to burn, and heard her sobbing a few feet away. His eyes searched the area, and found her standing at the base of a tree, with its branches too high for her to reach, not that it would stop her.

He walked slowly to her, and watched her stiffen. Her instincts were just about as attuned as his, maybe even better.

"Parker." He whispered, as he knelt down beside her.

Parker looked at him, with tears falling down her face. She shook her head. "That horse was going to kill me." She replied, glancing past him towards the house.

Eliot sighed, and shook his head. "Parker, Brownie would not have killed you or even attacked you." He explained, calmly.

"Brownie?" She asked, her eyes questioning him.

Eliot nodded. "Yeah, the horse that scared you is named Brownie, and I promise she is a gentle horse." He answered, stepping closer.

Parker rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand how you can love those things, or even give them names." She stated, turning back to the tree.

Eliot sighed. "Horses are loyal, Parker. They are more loyal than humans. They don't judge you on your past or your attitude. They just accept you for who you are." He replied, placing his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

Parker turned back to him. "I guess I'll have to get used to them, then." She replied in a quiet tone after a moment.

Eliot tilted his head. "What are talking about?" He asked, watching her.

Parker shrugged. "Since I'm staying, I'm going to have to get used to them." She replied, looking up at her.

Eliot shook his head. "Parker, this is no place for you." He replied, calmly.

"Why not?" She asked, innocently.

"Because you are more of a city girl." He began, taking his right hand out and pointing at her. "You're happiest when you're jumping off skyscrapers, and stealing. This is hard work, and tough." He replied, putting his hand back in his pocket.

"So you're saying I can't do it?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Eliot nodded. "This is not your thing, Parker. You will never be satisfied with life here." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Parker glared at him. "Well, we will see, then, won't we?" She replied, stalking past him, and back towards the ranch.

Eliot closed his eyes in despair. _What did I just do?_ He thought miserably.

So much for his quiet, alone time. He shook his head, as he followed her back to the ranch. This was not the vacation he had in mind.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I have to say, I love writing this so much! If you have anything you wish to see in this story, let me know in the review or send me a PM, I will do my best to accommodate.**

**I will get the third chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers! I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. You guys are amazing!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Parker took a deep breath as she approached the paddock. What on earth possessed her to do this? She swallowed hard as she caught sight of the supposedly gentle horse, Brownie.

She calmly walked up to the fence, and placed her forearms on the post. She moved her arms, to where her hands were resting on the post, giving it a death grip, as Brownie lifted her head, and began to walk up to Parker.

Her eyes widened as the horse moved closer to her. It stopped just a foot away from her, and she swallowed once more as the horse lifted its nose to sniff her hands.

"I'm not edible, horse." She stated, as the horse continued to sniff.

"I mean it." She replied, her voice shaky.

Then the horse nudged her hands with its snout, and Parker squealed.

"She thinks you have a treat, Parker." Eliot replied from behind.

"Well, I'm not a treat." She stated, her eyes never leaving the horse.

Eliot rolled his eyes, and held out his right hand, in his palm was a sugar cube. Parker inhaled as Eliot moved his hand in front of Brownie.

Brownie, realizing the young woman had no treats, moved to Eliot's hand, and quickly ate the sugar cube.

Parker panicked when she saw the horse eat out of Eliot's hand. She jumped back, and grasped his forearm.

Eliot chuckled at her reaction, and moved his hand to touch Brownie's face. "It's okay, Parker." He replied, stroking the horse's mane. "She likes to be rubbed." He replied, continuing to stroke the horse.

Parker let go of his arm, and reached forward with hesitant fingers. Brownie, sensing Parker's discomfort, remained still as Parker began to stroke her face.

Parker moved her fingers across Brownie's face, and down to her nose. She smiled as she thought the nose felt like velvet, and the fur was soft. Slowly she lifted her other hand, and stroked the mare's mane. She felt her muscles ease as the horse gently nudged under her palm, causing her to giggle.

Eliot watched in amazement. He knew of Parker's fear of horses, and he knew she hated going near them. It was part of the reason he said she would never make it out here, not because she was a city girl, but because of her fear. He smiled, and felt his heart lift at the sight of her stroking the horse's face.

"You really wouldn't eat me, would you?" Parker asked the horse. "You know, I had a horse like you when I was younger, but my foster parents sold her." She replied, as she continued to stroke the horse, forgetting that Eliot was still standing there. "I missed her so much. I named her Bunny." She continued, her voice holding a slight hint of pain.

"Why did they sell her?" Eliot asked, watching her stiffen.

Parker dropped her hands, and stepped away from Brownie. "They didn't want me to be happy. They said it was my fault I was a foster kid." She replied, turning to him.

Eliot watched as her once pain filled face, turned to determination. "Where do I start?" She replied, clasping her hands together.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Parker." He replied, shaking his head.

"Don't you start, Eliot, I'm here, and I want to help." She replied, folding her arms.

Eliot sighed, and placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He replied, his voice holding aggravation. "You can start in the barn." He replied, turning around.

Parker glanced at the paddock, where Brownie was watching them, and then ran to catch up to Eliot. "Are there other horses, in there?" She asked, stopping at the door.

Eliot nodded. "Don't worry, Parker. They are in stalls. All I want you to do is clean up the stall where Hawkeye stays, while I go check on the fences." He replied, handing her a pitchfork, and then pointing to an empty stall.

Parker whimpered as she grasped the fork in her hands, and watched Eliot approach a black stallion. With amazing swiftness, Eliot climbed up on his horse, and reared the horse towards the door. Parker gasped, and jumped out of the way.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Parker." He stated, staring down at her.

Parker clutched the fork tighter, and stared up at him with wide eyes. He sighed as he realized, he was moving too fast for her with the horse.

"Do you promise?" She asked, glancing at the horse, and then at him.

Eliot nodded, and moved the hat tighter on his head. "I promise, Parker." He replied, clicking his heels in the horse's side, urging him forward.

Parker moved to the door, as Eliot rode away, and sighed. The more she tried to get close, the further he would run away.

She jumped as she heard the other horses in the barn neigh. She moved the fork in front of her, ready to plunge the fork into any enemy horse coming at her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the horses still in their stalls.

Moving slowly to the empty stall, she grimaced at the sight. Manure and hay mixed together covered the ground; she wrinkled her nose, and glanced at the door. Not wanting to disappoint him, she stepped into the stall.

"You know, if you wear boots, instead of tennis shoes, it will be so much better." A feminine voice remarked from the left of Parker.

Parker was stunned. One, that the woman had snuck up on her, and two that there was a woman at all standing in there.

"Wh…who are you?" Parker stuttered, glancing around her.

The woman was a short brunette with gentle brown eyes, a round nose, full lips, and curvy hips. She wore a simple shirt with jeans and cowboy boots. She looked as if she was in the her late thirties, with a tan on her visible skin, indicating her days in the sun.

She stepped towards Parker and smiled. "My name is Sheryl. Sheryl Young. I'm Derek's wife, a friend of Eliot's." She replied, holding her hand out.

Parker sighed and grasped the woman's hand in hers. She felt a wave of relief sweep over her at the woman's words, though she didn't know why.

"I'm Parker." She replied, when she realized the woman was waiting on a name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Parker." Sheryl replied with a kind smile.

Parker nodded, and then turned back to her job. She moved the fork across the back of the stall, to the front, dragging the compost to the front.

"I hate to disturb you, but how do you know Eliot?" Sheryl asked a smile forming on her lips.

Parker paused, and glanced at the lady. "We…uh…work together." She replied, looking back down at the stall.

"So, you help people too?" Sheryl asked, crossing her arms.

Parker stilled her movements once more. Did this woman know about her and Eliot's work? If she did, then how much did she know?

Sheryl chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about, my dear. My husband and Eliot used to work together. I know there are certain things I'm not supposed to know, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." She replied, smiling softly.

Parker tilted her head. "What cat?" She asked, her child-like naivety seeping through.

Sheryl studied her for a moment before answering. "It's just a saying, sweetie." She answered with a motherly voice.

Parker nodded, and went back to work.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Sheryl asked, studying her some more.

Parker shook her head. "I just arrived a few hours ago." She replied, moving the fork back and forth.

"And Eliot didn't feed you?!" Sheryl almost shouted. "Ugh, that man. He calls himself a gentleman, but he has the manners of a pig sometimes." She replied, in an angry tone.

Parker smiled at the woman's frustration, but quickly wiped it from her face. "He didn't know I was coming." She replied, continuing her work.

"That is no excuse." Sheryl stated, stepping towards her.

Parker stiffened at her approach, and Sheryl seemed to understand, and stopped a few feet from her. "Why don't you come into the house, and I'll fix you something to eat?" She asked, the motherly tone entering her voice again.

Parker shook her head. "I have to finish this." She stated, moving the fork back and forth.

"That can wait until you are properly fed, Parker." Sheryl replied, with a soft tone.

Again, Parker shook her head. "I can't. I have to do this." She stated, her stubborn streak coming into light.

"You can return to it, after you eat, sweetie." Sheryl stated, in the motherly tone.

Parker sighed. "I have to finish this." She reiterated her tone full of determination.

"Why are you being so adamant?" Sheryl asked, her tone remaining soft.

Parker stilled her movements, but kept her head down. If this was Sophie, she could tell her, but this was not Sophie. This was a woman, who apparently knew Eliot, and worked here. Eliot may trust her, but she didn't know her.

Parker sighed, and propped the pitchfork against the stall. She turned to the woman. "I could use a bite to eat." She replied, her voice sounding like a child being scolded.

Sheryl smiled, and gave a nod. "Great, follow me." She replied, walking past Parker, and then stopped to see if Parker was following her.

Parker looked at her work, and then followed Sheryl out of the barn, and into a small house next to the barn.

It was a quaint cottage with white posts along the front porch, and Parker smiled at the simplicity of the house.

"I know it's not much, but it's home to me and Derek." Sheryl replied, after catching Parker studying the house.

Parker lowered her head. The loneliness of never having a home, not one like this, began to hit her like waves. She masked her face, and followed Sheryl inside.

She took in the appearance of the house, and found it to be cozy. Where Eliot's home was decorated in a western motive, Sheryl's home was decorated in a quiet beach motive. She smiled at the homey feel of the house, and followed Sheryl into a small kitchen. To the far wall was a small nook with a light colored round table and chairs placed in the center.

"Make yourself at home, Parker." Sheryl replied with a light tone, and a soft smile.

Parker nodded, and pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"I hope you like hamburgers and fries." Sheryl replied with a hopeful look. "I made these for Derek and Eliot when they get back, but there is always patties left. I can never cook just the right amount." Sheryl replied, placing a plate in front of Parker with a patty and a bun, along with a bowl full of homemade fries. "I'm not sure what you usually eat on your burger, so you can help yourself to whatever you find in the fridge and cabinets." Sheryl added, sitting down at the table, with her burger in front of her.

She had placed the ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, pickles, and tomatoes on the table. Parker took the ketchup and squirted some on her bun, and then some on the side for her fries. She finished fixing her burger, and was about to take a bite, when she saw Sheryl bowing her head.

Parker sat quietly until Sheryl opened her eyes, and sent a soft smile to her.

"I was brought up a Southern Baptist, and it's a habit for me to pray before a meal." She explained with another smile.

Parker nodded, and took a bite of her burger.

"So, Parker," Sheryl began, taking a sip of her glass of water. "Tell me about yourself." She finished, with a soft, friendly gaze.

Parker lowered her eyes to her burger, and shrugged. "Not much to tell." She replied, taking bite of a fry.

Sheryl nodded, and picked up Parker's sad tone. "Okay, then," She whispered, taking a bite of her fry. "Well, then tell me what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her tone light for the first time.

Parker looked up, and noticed Sheryl was taking a protective turn. She sighed. "I came to be with Eliot." She said simply.

Sheryl lifted her eyebrows. "You're dating him?" She asked, with a shocked tone.

This time, Parker raised her brows, and dropped her mouth. "No!" She shouted, rather quickly. "We're only friends." She explained, picking up her glass of water.

"I see." Sheryl replied in a contemplative tone. "You're only friends, and yet you came all the way here to be with him." She explained to herself.

Parker nodded.

"And there is nothing going on between you?" She asked, placing her elbows on the table with a smile on her face.

Parker blushed, and lowered her head, taking another bite of a fry. She finally shook her head, but then nodded, confused on how to answer.

Sheryl smiled to herself, and continued eating. Whether this girl knew it or not, she cared for Eliot, and Sheryl loved playing matchmaker.

_Wait until Derek finds out!_ She thought with another smile.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I got to say, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I tried to stay true to Parker, and yes, I gave her a past with a horse BEFORE the terrifying incident. I hope you liked it.**

**If there is anything you wish to see in this story let me know in a review or just send me a message! I will do my best to accommodate. ;)**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry for the wait, but my schedule is a little chaotic, so I never know when I have time to write for this story, but I will do my best.**

**This chapter is a little emotional, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! You guys are the best!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Eliot walked into the house after a long day, and frowned when he looked around the house. Nothing was touched, but he still smelled her. He listened as he put his hat on the hook, and followed the noise to the bathroom.

Paper shredding, and liquid sloshing.

He approached the door, found it opened, and Parker sitting on the edge of the tub with her shirt off, but she was wearing a bra and jeans.

He frowned as he noticed her stitches in her side. They were torn, and bleeding. He groaned inwardly at his stupidity for not remembering her injuries. God, he was an idiot.

Parker looked up, and gave a small smile. "Hey, Eliot." She replied, turning back to her work.

Eliot nodded, and felt his insides battle on whether or not to help her. He stepped further inside, and knelt in front of her, and gently took the rag she was using, and wiped the blood off her side.

Parker was about to protest, but she saw the pain in his eyes, and she kept her mouth shut.

Eliot gently cleaned her wound, and looked down at her pack. She had brought extra stitches. He shook his head at her thinking.

Parker watched as he cleaned her wound, and then began to repair the damage in her side. She winced as the pain shot through her as he fixed her wound. Eliot glanced up at her sucking in her breath, and sent her an apologetic look as he continued.

Once the wound was finished, he slowly stood up. "You should leave it open for now. We'll wrap it before you go to bed." He stated, turning to leave.

Parker nodded, and reached out and grasped his hand. He stopped, and looked down at her. Slowly she stood, and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

Eliot gave a curt nod, and stepped away from her.

She sighed, as she followed him out into the kitchen. She climbed the stool, and watched as he opened the fridge. He took out a beer, and twisted the top off. After he took a sip, she clasped her hands together on the counter.

"I met Sheryl." She stated, simply.

Eliot swallowed, and gave a nod. "I know. She told me." He replied, setting the beer on the counter, and grasped the counter tightly. "I think you should leave, Parker." He said his voice low, as well as his eyes.

Parker shook her head. "I already told you. I'm not leaving, Eliot." She retorted, shaking her head again.

Eliot sighed, and pushed away from the counter. "Damn it, Parker!" He nearly shouted. "You could have hurt yourself worse today because of my stupidity." He stated, pointing to her side.

Parker glanced at her side, and then back up at him. "It wasn't your fault, Eliot." She stated, standing up.

Eliot shook his head. "I could have hurt you today, Parker." He stated, turning away from her.

Parker smiled. "I'm fine. Look" She replied, causing him to glance back at her, against his will. He narrowed his eyes, as he saw her moved her body from side to side, careful not to tear his handy work.

"See, I'm just fine." She stated, with a small smile.

Eliot rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "That is not the point, Parker." He replied, running his fingers through his sweat matted hair.

Parker nodded. "Yes, it is." She stated, stepping closer to him. "I knew my limits today. I was the one who pushed myself, and tore my stitches. It wasn't your fault." She stated, putting her finger to his chest, and pushing him.

He narrowed his eyes again. "I'm the one who told you to clean the stalls, Parker. I shouldn't have done that. You needed to rest." He stated, walking past her to grab his forgotten beer.

Parker shook her head. "What I need is for people to quit babying me!" She replied, her voice rising higher at the last word.

Eliot turned to face her, and took in her raging face. "Parker, you were stabbed." He stated, looking at her bruised eye, and the long cut on her cheek.

Parker nodded. "Yes, I was, but I survived." She replied, stepping closer. "Because of you." She added, looking at him innocently.

Eliot closed his eyes, and an image came rushing through his mind's eye. An image of a tortured Parker, and what might have happened if he hadn't gotten there in time.

"You should still leave, Parker." He whispered, brushing past her.

Parker sighed. "How many times are you going to say that?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Until you get some sense, Parker!" He shouted at her, his eyes flashing with anger.

Parker read between the lines, and shook her head. "Am I that much of a bother to you?" She asked, in a tiny voice.

Eliot watched as her face filled with pain, and he kicked himself, mentally. "No, Parker, you are not a bother. It's just…" He trailed off, and then shook his head.

"What?" She asked her voice weak.

Eliot sighed and finished off his beer. He shook his head once more, and turned away from her. He needed the right words. The right words to tell her that it scared him. She scared him. When he saw her sitting in that chair, it terrified him. It scared him, knowing that he could have lost her that day. He cared for her too much to lose her, and that scared him.

It scared him more than what Monroe ever made him do. Parker was the one bright spot in his life, whether he would admit it or not. She was the one thing that always brightened his day, and he almost lost her. She was his light, though he would never tell her. He couldn't.

"Is it because of your past?" She asked, softly, curiously.

He clamped his eyes shut. Yes, it was because of his past. She reminded him of what he had done in his past and what he could be.

Parker waited. She may not know everything about Eliot's past, but she knew enough. Eliot was the one man in her life, who was kind and who got her, who didn't criticize her with every little thing she got wrong. He was her best friend. Someone she loved.

She stepped closer to him. Did she love him? Is that why she came all the way out here? Is that why she tried so hard today? Maybe she did. Maybe that was why she pushed so hard today. Maybe that was why she came after him. She loved him.

Eliot lifted his head, and slowly turned around to find only a foot away from her. "Geez, Parker." He replied, taken aback by how close she was.

"You didn't answer my question." She stated, simply.

Eliot sighed, and gave a nod. A simple nod that spoke volumes.

Parker bit her lip, and nodded in return. "I remind you of your past." She stated, though he read the question.

Eliot took in a small breathe, but didn't answer.

Parker nodded once more and turned on her heel. As much as she wanted to stay, she didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't. She cared for him too much.

Eliot watched as her shoulders began to slump. Her body spoke volumes, and he knew she was hurt, not physically, but emotionally, and it hurt him.

"Parker," He replied, setting the empty bottle on the small table, before grasping her lightly on the upper arms, turning her around to face him. "You remind me of what I lost." He clarified, looking into her eyes. "Of what I could be, but might never be." He replied, softly.

Parker sniffed, and gave a nod. She understood. "I don't do it on purpose, Eliot." She stated, looking into his eyes.

He smiled, for the first time that afternoon. "I know you don't, Parker." He replied, softly.

"Then why do you treat me like I do?" She asked, backing away from him.

He sighed, running his right hand through his hair once more. "Because I'm scared, Parker." He answered, calmly with a hint of frustration.

"Of what?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

He huffed, and looked away. "I'm scared of what I will do to you and of what I could be." He answered, glancing at her, and then snatched the bottle off the table.

Parker shook her head, and followed him into the utility where he put the glass bottle in the glass compartment.

She leaned against the door frame, as he took off his buttoned down shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Her eyes roamed over his build, but she quickly snapped out of it when he turned around to face her.

"What will you do to me?" She asked, her eyes looking down at the ground.

"I could hurt you, Parker." He said after a moment, causing her to look up at him.

"You could never hurt me." She stated, simply.

"Yes, I could, Parker." He returned, walking away from her.

She rolled her eyes as she followed him once more. "You might be able too, but you never would. Not intentionally." She replied, moving her arms around.

He stopped, and turned to face her. "Parker," He began, but she continued.

"No, Eliot, I know you have a horrible past. I understand that, but that past doesn't define you. It's what you do now that does." She stated, with knowledge he never knew she possessed. "You saved my life two weeks ago, and I know that brought up bad memories for you." She continued, her eyes filling with sadness and determination. "It brought some bad memories up for me too, but what got me through was you." She paused, with a smile. "I knew you were coming for me, and you know why?" She asked, stepping closer to him

Eliot just stared at her. He didn't move, didn't speak.

"Because you care, Eliot." She answered with another smile. "You care about us, about me, and no matter how hard you fight against it. You are family. My family." She added, walking past him towards her room.

He stood there, letting her words sink in. The crazy girl he knew for years was the one person who understood, and she was staying.

"Parker," He called out as he turned to look at her.

Parker stopped as she reached her door, and found him coming towards her.

"Tomorrow, I'll find you something to do that won't interfere with your recovery." He stated with a small smile.

Parker opened her mouth, but he stopped her.

"You need to rest for the few weeks until your wound has healed. That'll give you time to get used to the way things work around here." He replied, calmly.

Parker smiled, and wrapped her arms around his bare waist. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, but her stitches would never allow her to do that.

Eliot slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug. He felt a feeling rush through his body as he felt her bare skin, because she was still in her bra. He closed his eyes at the way she felt in his arms. It wasn't just desire that he felt. It was something else.

Just as he was getting used to her in his arms, she stepped back, and sent him a smile. "Good night, Eliot." She replied, turning to her room. She paused, and looked back at him. "Are you sure that horse won't come through the window?" She asked, fear in her voice.

Eliot smirked, and nodded. "Brownie is in her stall. She won't bother you tonight." He replied, with another smile.

Parker nodded, and walked into her room, turning on the light inside. "Thanks, Eliot." She replied, looking at him.

"For what?" He asked, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"For allowing me to stay." She answered with a smile.

"You would have stayed anyway, Parker." He returned.

She nodded. "But it's different when you want me to." She remarked, closing the door.

Eliot let out a sigh, and nodded. "Yeah, Parker, it is." He whispered, going into the bathroom to shower before he headed to bed.

It definitely was.

**~Young House~**

"Derek, you should have seen the way she lit up when I mentioned Eliot." Sheryl stated as her husband walked to the bed.

Derek nodded. "She's just a friend of his, Sheryl, nothing for you to get worked up on." He replied, calmly, crawling into the covers.

"Derek, this is different. She came all the way out here to be with him, and from the bruises on her face…" She replied, but was cut off with her husband's look.

"Eliot said that it was job that went bad. Parker was hurt, and she needed to recuperate. That's why she's here, Sheri." He replied, with a stern look.

Sheryl shook her head. "It's more than that, Derek. She cares for him. I know, because she has the same look I have whenever I look at you." She stated, with a smirk.

Derek smiled, and stroked his wife's soft face. "You're not going to let up are you?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes.

Sheryl smiled and shook her head. "Nope." She replied, her eyes searching his green eyes.

He sighed, and rolled to his back. "Fine, just don't get me involved in this." He remarked, pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Awe, honey, now would I do that?" She replied, rubbing her fingers over his muscled chest.

"Yes, you would." He stated, glaring at her playfully.

She giggled, and leaned over to brush her lips over his. "Fine, I'll do it myself." She whispered, kissing him again.

He chuckled, and weaved his hand through her brown hair. "You're impossible." He murmured against her lips.

She laughed, and bit his bottom lips. "You love me anyway." She replied, kissing his nose.

He nodded, and captured her lips with his. "Yes, I do." He returned, kissing her continuously. "I sure do." He added, moving his hand away from her to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

He sure did love her. His wife, the matchmaker.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but my schedule is a little iffy, so I ask that you all be patient.**

**If there is a scene you wish to see, let me know, and I will do my best to accommodate. Or another story you wish me to write, just PM me and I will put it on my list, and get right on it! :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are amazing! Can't say it enough!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Okay, Brownie, if that is indeed your name," Parker began as she narrowed her eyes, and cautiously approached the horse from the left side. "Remember that I'm not edible." She added, as she stepped closer.

Parker was dressed in jeans and a blue plaid button down shirt with black boots. The boots Sheryl had leant Parker, because boots were more appropriate for working in a ranch. At first Eliot had thought Parker had stolen them, but Sheryl had informed she had given them to Parker, because they were the same size, and she didn't wear them much anymore.

Brownie snorted as she nodded her head, as much as the rope would allow her to move. Eliot had tied her up for Parker, and was standing next to the fence with his arms crossed as he watched Parker grow accustomed to the horse. Because of her wound, Eliot had decided that she could brush Brownie, and feed her, and make sure she had enough water during the day. He knew it wasn't much, but with Parker's stab wound, she didn't need too much work.

"She knows that, Parker." Eliot remarked in a gruff tone.

Parker sent him a playful glare as she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't hurt to remind her, Eliot." She stated, turning her head back to the horse, who had turned her head and was watching Parker.

"Parker, you petted her two days ago, you know she won't bother you. She likes you." Eliot stated, after Parker squealed from the horse's gaze, rolling his eyes.

Parker sighed, and took a deep breathe. She held out her hand, and, like before, Brownie put her velvet nose in Parker's palm. Parker smiled a genuine smile, as she turned her head to Eliot. "She really does like me." She stated, turning back to the horse.

Eliot felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of Parker's smile, in fact, he had gotten so distracted by it, that he had almost missed what she had said.

"I told you, Parker." He replied, after a moment, when his voice returned.

Parker giggled as she petted the horse, and Brownie let out a friendly neigh. "Well, the feeling is mutual." She replied, as she began to relax.

Eliot let out a breathe he had been holding, and lowered his head.

With Parker getting to know Brownie, Eliot realized she could make it out here. He felt a warm feeling encompass him as he thought of her staying here with him. He shook his head, and pushed himself away from the fence, and approached his two girls. He stopped.

_My two girls?_ He thought, gazing at Parker and Brownie. True, Brownie was his girl, because he had bought her when she was pony, and raised her, and broke her, though she was already a gentle soul, who didn't need much breaking. Parker, on the other hand, was just a friend. Wasn't she? She had been there for him, and stayed with him. She wasn't afraid of him, even after he had killed someone in front of her. She didn't even flinch. She just looked at him with so much trust, shining in her eyes. He didn't deserve that kind of trust.

He didn't deserve her.

He shook his head, and turned on his heel. "I've got to go mend some fences on the east side. I'll be back for dinner." He said in a faraway tone.

Parker turned to him, and sighed. "I thought you already did that." She replied with a soft tone.

"That was on the west side, Parker. I have to mend the other side now." He explained with shake of his head.

Parker nodded as she watched him walk away. "Can I go with you?" She asked, following him.

Eliot paused, and turned to her. "No, Parker." He stated, harshly. "You have to take care of Brownie, and besides, you are not well enough to mend fences." He added, pointing to Brownie, and then to her.

Parker crossed her arms, and pouted. Eliot rolled his eyes, and approached her. Lifting his left hand he caressed her cheek, noticing how she relaxed under his touch. _Big Mistake!_ He thought, but still he didn't lower his hand.

"Parker, I trust you to take care of Brownie. I know you can do it, if I didn't I wouldn't leave you here to do it." He replied, softly.

Parker searched his eyes, and saw, what she assumed, was honesty. Moving her lips upward, she nodded, but her lips again went downward as her eyes filled with fear. "You're not going to leave are you?" She asked her voice in a low whisper.

Eliot stroked her cheek softly, and smile as he shook his head. "No, Parker, I'm not going to leave you." He vowed, his eyes never leaving hers.

With a nod of her head, she acknowledged his vow. "I better tend to Brownie then." She stated, stepping away from him, and walking towards the horse.

Eliot smiled as he watched her approach Brownie with more ease than before. She might just make it after all. Funny thing was, he wanted her too. He didn't know why; he just knew he wanted her too.

Parker picked up a soft brush, and began brushing Brownie's neck, and slowly turned her head, and watched as Eliot left the paddock, and headed to his horse, which was tied up outside the barn. She smiled as he climbed on the horse with agility, she never knew he had. Scratch that, she knew he had it. She saw it every time he fought. Every time he walked.

She knew she shouldn't worry about him not returning, but he had left before, even though he said he was going to return. She realized Eliot was not like others she had known, who had left her, broken, and alone. Eliot never left her like that. He always came for her, always returned. She trusted him. Always would.

As she brushed Brownie, she realized, here it was peaceful. It was quiet with a few sounds of distant hoof beats, and cows hollering for their calves. She realized she could get lost in the sound peaceful sound of the ranch. Even though she had been there for two days, she had found a place where she could relax. What Eliot had told her the first day she arrived, came back at her.

She was a city girl, but the only reason was the city offered her small freedoms, and no places to think. With cars driving down in a busy street, horns honking, people shouting, Parker could never get overcome with her thoughts. She didn't have to think. She just went on instinct. That was her job, as a thief.

Eliot was the same. He never had to think, just do. Follow his instinct, and beat up the bad guys.

It's what made them, them. Isn't that what Eliot said?

"_Does that make us bad?" She asked, looking up at Eliot with tears in her eyes, and yet understanding._

"_It's what makes us, us." He replied, simply with a faint smile._

It did make them, who they were. They never had to think, just do. Follow the instinct that had been honed into them for years, was their job, Parker the thief and Eliot the hitter.

Out here, well, out here, they didn't have to depend on their instincts. The only thing they depended on was their thoughts. It was funny how different it was out in the open.

Parker sighed as she continued to brush Brownie. Yeah, it was different. She had never felt such peace out here. She giggled as Brownie snorted in appreciation, and nodded her head.

"You like that do ya, girl?" She asked with another giggle.

"She really must like you." Sheryl said with smile as she walked up to the fence, propping her forearms on the top post.

Parker nodded, as she continued brushing the mare. "That's what Eliot says." She replied with a smile.

Sheryl smiled. "You think a lot of him, don't you?" She asked, bending between the posts, and crawling into the paddock.

Parker stilled her movements, but didn't look at the woman approaching her.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't tell him." Sheryl replied, as she stroked Brownie's face.

Parker refused to look at Sheryl, as she patted Brownie, moving the brush over her back. "He saved my life." Parker whispered, keeping her eyes on the horse.

Sheryl nodded, as she rubbed Brownie's face. "Saving lives is a big deal." She replied, rubbing Brownie's face mane. "Especially when it's done by friends." She added, looking at Parker.

Parker again stilled her movements, but this time looked at the woman. "It was his job." She whispered her eyes wary of her surroundings.

Sheryl shook her head. "Parker, I may not everything about his job, or about what you both do, but I do know this, job or not, Eliot would not risk his life unless it was to save a friend or someone special." She replied, with a kind smile.

Parker lowered her head.

"You care about him, don't you?" Sheryl pressed, stepping towards the young blonde.

Parker's silence said all Sheryl needed to hear. "Then sweetie, why don't you tell him?" She asked, looking at her kindly.

Parker shook her head. "I say stupid things, and Eliot gets annoyed with me." She stated, turning back to brushing Brownie.

"Sweetie, that shouldn't stop you." Sheryl replied, sweetly.

Parker shook her head, as she continued to brush the mare. "Eliot didn't even want me to stay." She whispered, her mind recalling the conversation they had a few days ago.

Sheryl smiled. "But you did anyway." She said, lifting her right hand to pet Brownie's neck.

Parker nodded. "Only because I refused to leave." She returned, lowering her arm, and began to walk around Brownie's front to the other side.

"Eliot said you were stubborn." Sheryl replied with a quiet laugh.

Parker paused. "You don't think I can make it either, do you?" She asked, pain evident in her voice, and yet held a hint of determination.

Sheryl laughed. "No, sweetie, I can tell, you will accomplish whatever you set your mind on, and I know you want to prove to Eliot that you can handle this." She replied, with another smile, as she laid her arms over Brownie's back.

Parker nodded. "He doesn't think I can handle it." She stated, brushing the mare's neck.

"I don't think so, Parker. I think he's just scared of what you make him feel." She replied in a soft tone.

Parker stopped. Could she be right? Could Eliot be feeling something deeper than friendship? He had told her the other day that he was scared of that he would hurt her. Could the reason behind that be he cared for her? She knew he thought of her as a little sister, but could he love her?

Parker never wanted any kind of relationship with anyone, until she met the team. They were her family. Sophie was the sister/mom she never had, giving her advice and motherly advice. Nate was like her father, unlike Archie's parentage, he scolded her when she did something wrong, and tried his best to comfort her. Hardison was like a kid brother, with whom she could laugh, and have a great time. Although she suspected he wanted more, she could never do that. For the sole reason, he tried to change her. She didn't want to be changed. They all tried to change her, tone her down, except Eliot.

He never did. He was the first man she had ever met, who accepted her for who she was, and looked out for her. He was the one she trusted with her life, out of all of them, she trusted him, completely.

So when did she begin to feel something deeper? She didn't know. All she knew was, she wasn't giving up. She refused. She was going to prove to Eliot that she could be the kind of woman he needed. Even if she was new to the whole relationship and feelings thing, she knew she loved him.

"Parker, are you alright?" Sheryl asked, as she noticed Parker's still face, and her frozen hands on Brownie's neck.

Parker snapped out of the trance she was in, and looked at the brunette in the cowboy hat. "Could you help me?" She asked, dropping the brush on the shelf with the other brushes.

Sheryl's eyes widened, and she tilted her head. "Help with what?" She asked, though she suspected what the answer could be.

"Eliot." She stated, simply. "I want to prove to him, that I can make it." She added, stepping around Brownie.

"Sweetie, I think you're doing fine with what you are doing." Sheryl replied, softly, turned to face the blonde. "You don't need my help with that." She added with a smile.

Parker sighed. "I know, but I want to do what Eliot does. Show him that I can help him." Parker replied, bowing her head.

"Parker, I think you are already helping him, just by being here." Sheryl replied, grasping the blonde's hands gently, and for once, Parker didn't jerk away, or try to stab.

Parker sighed. Maybe Sheryl was right, maybe she was helping him just by being here, but she still felt she could do more.

"I want to learn to ride." She replied, looking at Brownie.

Sheryl smiled. "Now, that I can help you with." She replied, gently squeezing Parker's hands.

"But I don't want Eliot to know." She stated, shaking her head.

Sheryl nodded. "It'll be our little secret." She replied, with a wink.

Parker smiled, and stepped away from the woman, and began to pet Brownie's face. "You hear that girl, I'm going to ride you." She replied, in a happy voice.

Brownie neighed in agreement, as she moved her head up and down, softly.

"I see she agrees." Sheryl replied with a smile.

Parker smiled, and slowly laid her forehead on Brownie's.

Sheryl smiled. Yes, she was going to make it.

**~West Fence~**

Eliot pulled the barbed wire taunt, and waited for Derek to pick of the slack as he drove the u nail into the post, securing the wire on the post. After they secured two more posts with wire, they walked over to a shade tree, and both sat down, bringing their canteens of water with them.

"Eliot, how long have we been friends?" Derek asked, after they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Eliot took a swallow of the cool water, and sighed. "About ten years." He replied, quietly.

Derek nodded. "Ten years, and after all that time, I have never heard you talk about a woman, let alone bring one home with you." He replied with a light chuckle.

Eliot took his hat off, and wiped his forehead with his bandana. "What's your point, Derek?" He asked his voice gruff from the hard day's work.

Derek swallowed his water, and leaned against the tree. "I'm just saying you have never brought a woman home." He replied, glancing at his friend.

Eliot shook his head. "I didn't invite her, Derek." He stated, glancing at his friend before taking another sip of water.

"And yet she is still here." Derek replied with a shrug.

Eliot lowered his head on his knees. "I know, but she won't leave." He stated in aggravation.

Derek smiled. "Do you want her too?" He asked, watching his friend carefully.

Eliot sighed. "I thought I did." He whispered, leaning against the tree.

"Hey, man, come on this is me, you're talking to, and you can tell me anything." Derek replied with a smile.

Eliot shook his head against the tree, and then took another sip of water. "I don't know what to tell you man." He replied, fiddling with the canteen in his hands.

"What happened, Spencer?" Derek asked, in his commando voice.

Eliot sighed. "We were offered this job to stop one of Damien Monroe's associates." Derek inhaled deeply. Eliot just nodded. "I told Nate it was a mistake, but he didn't listen. Parker was only supposed to get into an office, and swap out some documents." Eliot remarked his voice filling with anger and fear.

"But that didn't happen?" Derek gently pressed his voice full of hatred. He knew Damien Monroe, mainly because he had worked with him, which was how he met Eliot, and he knew Damien's associates, they were just as deadly as he was.

Eliot shook his head. "Somehow, they got tipped off, and they were waiting for Parker. They took her before I could get to her." Eliot recalled with sadness.

"I'm sure you did all you could, man." Derek replied, softly.

Eliot closed his eyes tightly. "I warned Nate, not to underestimate this man, but he didn't listen, and when Parker was taken, I flew off the gasket." He replied, drinking some water, and then lowering the canteen.

"But you found her." Derek comforted as much as he could with his words.

Eliot nodded. "We were finally able to track down the location where they were holding her. I was the only one who went in, and when I opened the door to the room she was in." Eliot paused, his hand tightening around the canteen with the memory coming present in his mind's eye.

"Yeah, but Eliot, man, she was alive, and still is." Derek replied, watching Eliot squeeze the canteen tighter.

Eliot stared off into the distance. "You didn't see what they did to her, Derek." He growled out, turning his head to look at his friend, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "They beat her, scared her, and stabbed her." He added his voice low and gruff. "They are lucky I only killed one man that day." He finished, looking at his hands.

Derek sighed. "Is that what is really bothering you? The fact that you killed someone, or is it because you almost lost her?" He asked, softly.

Eliot sighed, and shook his head. "I hate killing, man, but" He paused, looking out at the open pasture.

"But you hated that you almost lost her." Derek finished, with a slight smile.

Eliot nodded. "I don't know what I would have done with her in my life, Derek. I don't how it happened, but I believe I'm falling in love with her." Eliot said in a low tone.

Derek smiled. "I felt the same way with Sheryl. I'm still amazed that she loves me, much less married me. It takes a special woman to love men like us." He replied with a chuckle.

Eliot nodded, and looked at the dent he put in his canteen. "Parker is special." He whispered, moving his fingers over the dent.

Derek smiled. "Then why don't you let her know, Eliot?" He asked, lifting his canteen to his lips.

Eliot shook his head. "She deserves better." He remarked, still moving his fingers over the dent.

"Do you think she would be out here if she didn't think you deserved her?" Derek asked, watching his friend closely.

Eliot shook his head, again. "She's out here because she's afraid of being left, Derek. I left the team, and she followed. She's afraid of being alone." He replied, softly.

"I thought you came to unwind?" Derek asked his eyes narrowing.

Eliot sighed. "I thought I did, but I don't think I could go back. I don't think I want to." He added, lowering his head.

"Have you told Parker?"

"No, and I'm not sure if I want to." Eliot replied, lifting his head. "She's lived her life, alone, and now she has a family. She told me the other day that I was her family." He replied, with a warm feeling encompassing his heart. "How can I destroy something it took her whole life to find?" He asked, looking at Derek, his eyes filled with sadness.

Derek opened his mouth and sighed, as his brow furrowed. "I don't know, man. Maybe the truth, surely she would understand." He answered, after a moment.

Eliot closed his eyes. Parker understand? How could she understand that he didn't think he could be the hitter anymore? How could she understand he couldn't live another day fighting against his demons?

Would she understand? Or better yet, could he let her go if she didn't?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I plan on updating this story every Sunday or Tuesday depending on my schedule. Check my profile if there is any changes.**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for keeping so long away from an update, but I've had a lot happening, and didn't have much time to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

**I'm not very comfortable with the way the chapter ended, but when I started writing, it had a mind of its own, and it happened. I hope you approve of it!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Parker watched carefully as Sheryl saddled Brownie with precision and in a teacher manner. It didn't look too hard. She thought as she pursed her lips to the side and tilted her head.

Parker jerked back slightly when Sheryl had put the bit in Brownie's mouth.

"She won't bite you?" Parker asked, as Brownie accepted the bit with ease.

Sheryl shook her head. "No, not Brownie." She answered, with a smile. "Eliot trained her at a young age, and Brownie's used to it." She added, patting Brownie on the head, between her ears.

Parker sighed and walked up to Sheryl and Brownie, when Sheryl had finished saddling the mare.

Sheryl waited until Parker was standing next to her before she spoke again. "The first thing you have to remember before you climb on any horse is to make sure the girt is fastened securely." She replied, in a teacher manner.

Parker nodded along with Sheryl's instructions. "What's the girt?" She asked, eyeing the saddle equipment.

Sheryl smiled, kindly. "The stomach girt, that's this piece right here." She replied, pointing to a white cotton strap, positioned, around Brownie's stomach. "This is the strap that keeps the saddle in place." She continued, lifting up a slab of the saddle where the strap of the girt was fastened. "If the girt is too lose the saddle will slip to the side and you will fall off." She replied, softly. "If it's too tight, it hurts the horse." She added, kindly looking at Parker.

Parker nodded, but in her mind she kept picturing the saddle sliding over to the side, and she landing on the ground, or worse landing beneath the horse, and being trampled upon.

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "I don't think I can do this." She replied, turning away from the mare and Sheryl.

Sheryl sighed. "Parker, there is nothing to be afraid of." She said, tenderly. "Brownie is a good mare. If you fall off, she stops beside you." She replied with a smile.

"How do you know?" Parker asked, glancing at Brownie, who was looking at the two of them.

"Because she did it with me." Sheryl answered, touching Parker's shoulder.

Parker tensed at the touch, but relaxed a second later. After spending nearly two weeks with Sheryl, she had grown accustomed to Sheryl's need for physical comfort. She may not like it, but at least she didn't try to stab anyone with a knife.

"And you got back on?" Parker asked, stepping away from Sheryl, and approached Brownie.

"Yeah, Derek told me that if I didn't I would never get back on a horse again." She answered with a smile. "He was right." She added, lifting the slab where the girt was fastened.

Parker watched as Sheryl pulled the strap a few times, and nodded when it seemed to be secured.

"It's kind of like a harness." Parker whispered, with a gleam in her eyes.

Sheryl turned her head to her. "I beg your pardon?" She asked, looking at her.

"Before you put on a harness, you know to jump off a building; you have to make sure the harness and rope is secure." She replied with the gleam in her eyes shining.

Sheryl silently laughed at the analogy, and nodded. "Yes, exactly like that." She replied, looking over the saddle again, making sure everything was in place. "Just out of curiosity, you didn't really jump off buildings did you?" She asked, glancing at Parker.

The look on Parker's face said it all. Sheryl nodded, and stepped away from the mare. "Okay, well, here is the next part." She replied, after she cleared her throat.

Parker's face transformed into slight fear at what Sheryl was meaning.

"Parker, it's going to be okay. Brownie will stand perfectly still until you tell her to go." Sheryl replied, softly.

Parker nodded, and approached the horse. With ginger hands, she reached up, and grasped the saddle horn and the back of the saddle, placed her left foot in the stirrup, and pulled herself up in the seat. As she swung her other leg over the top, she smiled at her accomplishment.

"I did it!" She replied, sitting in the saddle.

Sheryl laughed and clapped her hands. "Yes, you did." She replied with slight pride in her voice. "Have you ever ridden a horse by yourself before?" She asked, watching as Parker's face fell slightly.

"When I was younger." She whispered, bowing her head.

"What happened?" Sheryl asked, looking at the young woman.

"I told Eliot that my foster parents, at the time, sold my horse, but…" She began, lifting her head to search the horizon.

"But what, Parker?" Sheryl prodded gently.

"My foster father killed her." Parker answered, feeling tears beginning to form at the memory.

Sheryl tilted her head, and gently padded Parker on the knee, in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, Parker." She whispered, softly.

Parker nodded, and picked up the reins. "So, where do I ride to?" She asked, looking down at Sheryl with determination on her face.

Sheryl smiled faintly and stepped back. "I think you should go just as far as the oak tree, which is only half a mile, and then come back. Do you remember what I told you about the reins?" She asked, watching Parker nod.

"Yes, if I want her to go to the right I move the reins to the right, if I want her to go left I pull to the left." She replied, holding the reins in her hands.

Sheryl nodded. "Good, and remember don't hold the reins too tight, or she won't go very far, and if you want her to stop, just pull back on them slightly." She replied, showing her how to do it.

Parker nodded. "I think I have this." She replied, with a smile.

Sheryl nodded. "Okay, but remember this is different than me leading Brownie around with you on top of her. You are the one who has to lead her." She replied, bringing up the times when Parker sat astride Brownie, and Sheryl led them around the paddock.

Parker nodded once more, and sighed. "I'm the leader." She repeated, mainly to herself. "I've never been a leader before." She replied, looking down at her hands.

Sheryl smiled kindly. "Well, today, you are." She said, patting Parker on the leg. "Have fun, and remember to the oak tree and back. That should give you a good hour and a half, depending if you make her run or not." She replied with wink.

Parker's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she was ready for a run yet. Just riding her half a mile and back, was trying enough.

Sheryl laughed at Parker's face, and shook her head. "Don't worry, sweetie. Brownie won't run unless you make her." She said, with a lift of her brow.

Parker sighed in relief, and sat straighter in the saddle. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

Sheryl nodded, and moved back, letting Parker be alone with Brownie.

Parker took a deep breathe, and gently kicked her heels into Brownie's side, and gasped as Brownie began to move forward.

Sheryl smiled as Parker held on tightly on the saddle horn, and kept her eyes closed as Brownie moved towards oak tree.

"Parker, open your eyes, or else Brownie will take you further than you need to go." Sheryl yelled, and laughed as Parker nodded emphatically and opened her eyes.

She folded her arms over her chest, and watched as Parker rode off towards her destination, relaxing with every step Brownie took.

"Yep, she's definitely going to make it." She whispered to herself, as she turned towards her cottage to sit on the porch and read for a spell.

Parker's death grip on the saddle horn lessened as Brownie continued on her trek. As Brownie walked on, Parker took in the land around her. Fields far as the eye could see were covered in long stems of grass, which Eliot had said he would cut down to make hay bales.

She smiled as she thought of Eliot. He would be so proud of her when he finds out that she's started riding again. She was still skittish with the other horses, but with Brownie it was different. It was like she had found herself in a horse. It would probably make Eliot laugh if she said something like that, but then again it probably wouldn't. Eliot never really laughed at her serious side. Only the others seemed to at times. She never let them know, but it did hurt when they laughed.

"You know, I could definitely get used this, girl." She replied, to Brownie. "And you know why, because out here, no one makes fun of you. No one thinks you are crazy or psycho" She replied, moving her head from side to side and her free arm out, only for it to land on her leg.

Brownie snorted and bobbed her head up and down, making Parker laugh instead of being afraid. "You know, you are not as scary as I thought you were the first time I saw you." She replied, with a smile. "In fact, besides Eliot, I think you have become a part of my family in the past week and a half I've been here." She replied, with a faint smile. She laughed as Brownie bobbed her head again.

"You can understand me can't you?" She asked, and smiled brightly as the mare neighed in response. She looked up and found that they were almost at the oak tree. She sighed, thinking just when she was getting used to the ride, it was almost over.

Pulling the reins to the right, she turned Brownie around to face the buildings again.

"I think I could handle you picking up the speed a little bit, not a lot mind you." She replied, pointing her finger at Brownie's head.

With a small jolt, Brownie began to trot. Parker held onto the saddle horn, tightly as Brownie began to trot back. It wasn't a full gallop, but it was close enough, and Parker gulped as she bounced up and down in the saddle. As Brownie continued, Parker relaxed as she did before, and began to enjoy the pace.

With a smile on her face, she watched as the barn came into view, and Brownie began to slow down back into a simple walk. It was as if Brownie could read her mind. Parker giggled at the connection she felt with Brownie.

She couldn't wait to tell Eliot!

**~Later that Night~**

Eliot entered the house like he did every night for the past week, and his eyes searched for the little blonde thief, who usually sat in the living room, waiting for him.

He didn't know why, but he always felt warm at the thought of her waiting up for him. No one had ever done that before, and because of Parker's attitude he had almost spilled out his feelings for her on the third night.

Eliot sighed when she wasn't there as he expected. Putting his hat on the hook, he turned and was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard water splash in the bathroom.

Tilting his head, he walked down the hall, and found the door wide open, and Parker lying in the tub with bubbles surrounding her. He was about to clamp his eyes shut, when he noticed the bubbled covered her nakedness. He sighed, and leaned against the door frame.

Folding his arms over his chest, he cleared his throat. She didn't hear.

"Parker." He stated, causing her to jump slightly, and sit up, moving her breasts above the bubbles. His eyes widened as he turned his head.

"Eliot," She replied, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Um, how was your day?" She asked, with a sly smile.

Eliot nodded. "It was good. We moved the herd down to the lower pasture." He replied, keeping his head turned.

Parker nodded, and stood up, in the tub.

Eliot groaned as he turned completely around with his back facing her. "I'll be in the kitchen." He grumbled, heading towards the kitchen for a very cold beer.

She smiled as she dried off quickly, and pulled on a blue terra cloth robe over her body. Taking a step, she winced slightly. Sheryl had told her that she would be sore from riding, because she was not used to it, and that a warm bathe always helped the muscles not to be as sore. Which was why, Parker was in the tub when Eliot had returned home. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting the time. She had wanted to greet Eliot at the door, like she had been doing for the past few days, but tonight, she had forgot.

Gingerly, she walked into the kitchen, to find Eliot downing a whole bottle of beer. She sighed, as she approached the counter, and sat slowly on the stool.

"Sheryl left a pot roast in the stove for you. I had some earlier, it was pretty good,." She replied, with a smile.

Eliot nodded, and went to put the glass in the glass bin. "Sheryl makes a good pot roast. It's one of her specialties." He replied, coming back into the kitchen.

Parker nodded, and ran her fingers through her semi-wet hair. "Is something wrong?" She asked, as he remained quiet.

He sighed, as he pulled the roast out of the oven, and pulled out a plate and fork. "I lost a few cows up on the high ridge last night." He replied, softly.

Parker inhaled sharply at his words. "Was it a cougar?" She asked, watching him take a bite of the roast.

Eliot shook his head, as he swallowed. "No, it wasn't a cougar." He answered as he took another bite.

Parker sighed, as he continued to eat. "What was it?" She asked, after the silence began to eat her.

Eliot sighed, and closed his eyes. "They were shot, Parker." He replied, as he turned to put the plate in the sink.

Parker's eyes widened. "Who would shoot poor defenseless cows?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

Eliot smiled at her wording, but it quickly faded to a serious expression. "I don't know, Parker, but I intend to find out." He replied, moving to leave the kitchen.

Parker jumped off the stool and winced, and tried to stifle a groan, as she landed on her feet, causing Eliot to turn around.

He approached her and watched as she tried to cover up her pained look. "What happened?" He asked, eyeing her up and down.

Parker shrugged. "I don't know what you mean." She replied, about to move past him.

"Parker, I thought we agreed we wouldn't keep secrets from each other, especially if the other is in pain." He replied, sternly. "And I saw you wince when you jumped from the stool." He added, narrowing his eyes.

She sighed. "Oh, that." She groaned out. "It's nothing, Eliot. I'm just a little sore, that's all." She replied, shrugging her shoulders as if nothing bothered her.

Eliot tilted his head, and folded his arms over his chest. "Why are you sore?" He asked, narrowing his eyes once more.

Parker sighed, and moved past. "I may have been doing some riding on Brownie." She replied, throwing her arms out, as she moved carefully into the living room.

Eliot gaped at her, and reached out to grasp her upper arm. "May have been?" He asked, in his inquiry disbelieving voice.

Parker shrugged, and groaned. "Okay, I have been." She stated, roughly.

Eliot's eyes widened. "How long have you been riding her?" He asked, looking her up and down.

Parker rolled her eyes. "I just started today, and don't worry I was careful. I only rode her to the oak tree and back. No harm done." She replied in a carefree manner. "I actually enjoyed it." She added, her eyes lighting up.

Eliot closed his eyes shut. "Parker, do you realize you could have injured yourself more by riding a horse by yourself?" He said, in a pained voice.

Parker sighed. "I was fine, Eliot, and besides, Sheryl helped me." She replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That doesn't matter. You could have been hurt, Parker." He stated, through clenched teeth.

Parker's eyes narrowed and flashed with anger. "I said I was careful, Eliot. Sheryl checked my stitches when I came back, and they were just fine." She remarked, anger hinting in her voice. "Why are treating me like a child?" She asked, watching his face contort.

"Because you don't think of the consequences of doing things, Parker, like today." He answered, trying to control his temper.

"I think of them, Eliot. I just don't consider them, especially when I know that it won't happen." She returned, folding her arms over her chest.

Eliot groaned and moved his hands up, making a v with his arms, and his body a point. "That's the other thing. You put yourself in harm's way when you do that." He replied, his body shaking.

Parker's eyes widened, as she stepped forward, dropped her arms, and gently grasped his hands with hers. "Eliot, what's really the matter?" She asked in a whisper.

Eliot searched her eyes, and let out a sigh. "I almost lost you once. I don't want that to happen again." He answered in a quiet, tense tone.

Parker smiled slightly, and closed the distance between them. With slight hesitance, Parker placed her lips on Eliot's for the first time.

Eliot didn't know what to think. The woman he loved was kissing him. He didn't know what to do. With the same hesitance she showed, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her tighter to him, as his other hand with to her face, and into her drying hair.

Parker couldn't help the gleeful feel of Eliot's mouth on hers, as she moved her hands up to his neck. She felt the slight twinge of the stitches, but not as bad as before, and ignored it, as she opened her mouth, and invited him to enter.

Eliot's hold tightened as he felt her tongue move across his lips, and he returned the invite.

They weren't sure how long they stood there in the living room, in each other's arms, and their mouths moving over each other with slight passion.

Finally they pulled back, both breathless from the lack of oxygen, and passion.

"What was that for, Parker?" Eliot asked, in a passion-filled voice.

Parker smiled, and touched his face with her left hand. "A promise." She whispered, smiling bigger.

"What kind of promise?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"That you won't lose me." She answered, dipping her head.

Eliot smirked, and pulled her into his embrace, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. He opened his mouth to say the three words, but quickly shut it, because he knew it was too soon.

_Baby steps, Spencer._ He thought as he held her. _Baby steps._

What he didn't know, was the woman in his arms was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I know they KISSED! I was amazed myself when I wrote it! hehehe I hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get to it. I'm kinda off what I had intended with my plans, but hopefully I can get back on track, now. For those reading my Thief, Hitter, and Plant story, expect another chapter of that soon, as well.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed the kiss! Thank you all for your continued support!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

It had one week since the kiss, and neither Parker nor Eliot had spoken of it, nor have they tried to kiss again. However, there was a new understanding between them, and a stronger bond than before.

Sheryl noticed the change, and inwardly jumped for glee at how close they seemed to be becoming. Derek had only rolled his eyes, and said things would take time. To which she responded with a roll of her eyes, and a shake of her head. "You have no romantic bone in your body." She stated, only to have her husband prove her wrong.

Eliot had relaxed somewhat, knowing how badly he had overreacted to Parker riding Brownie, and knowing Sheryl would defiantly take care of Parker. It seemed foolish now, but at the time all he could think about was how Parker could have been hurt and how he couldn't save her. Again.

It killed him each time he thought about it. True, Parker could take care of herself, but he still felt the need to protect her, especially now.

He loved her that much was certain. He felt it every time he saw her ride Brownie in the field with the expression of absolute joy and freedom on her face. Every time he came home to find her waiting for him. The way she lit up when he entered the room.

Eliot sat on top of midnight, and watched as the cows in the field grazed calmly. There was something else he was worried about, and Parker had seemed to sense it. He hadn't brought up the reason, though she tried her best to get him to talk about it. He knew he should tell her. He had mentioned it that night, but hadn't said it again since then. It worried him that he hadn't found a lead or anything. It bothered him: the dead cows.

Someone had shot them, not for meat, but for sport, or a warning.

Eliot straightened his hat on his head, and thought about how finding the dead cows, had set off his fear. Someone was threatening him, and possibly Parker.

He couldn't handle that. He wouldn't.

The wind began to move from the north and blew in his face, cooling him off as the sweat dripped down his face.

His mind raced as the wind continued to blow. Who would kill a few cows? Why? What was the message?

Derek had mentioned it was probably drunken teenagers having fun, but Eliot knew better. He had done so much in his past, made so many enemies, to which he couldn't help but feel it was one of them. He didn't want to think about it, but how could he not?

It was not only his life at stake with this, but Derek and Sheryl's, and most of all, Parker's. He couldn't lose her.

The fear of who could even consider coming after him didn't gnaw at him as bad as the thought of that person getting to Parker to get to him.

It was the main reason he tried to keep his distance. No, in his business, he couldn't afford to love anyone, but that was then. This was now. He loved. Oh, how he loved.

He closed his eyes as the breeze picked up, and the image of her face flooded his mind's eye. She was the reason he got up in the morning now.

Without knowing it, he fell in love with her, and now what was he to do?

Shaking his head, he reined Midnight away from the herd, and headed towards the homestead. All the cows had been accounted for, and he was relieved.

Maybe Derek was right. Eliot sighed. No, he wouldn't let his guard down yet, until it was proven true. He couldn't afford too. He had her to think about.

He should send her back to the others, but she would refuse, as she did when she first arrived, and despite all his fussing, he couldn't imagine the ranch without her in it. She had fit in at the ranch, and it was shocking to say the least, and what was even more shocking was the fact that she enjoyed it.

She rode Brownie every day, and relished the feeling of the wind on her face as she brought Brownie to a full gallop.

Eliot even had to admit that he enjoyed watching her ride. He smiled as he reined Midnight to a halt in front of the barn, as he thought of Parker and Brownie in full gallop, Parker's blonde hair flying behind her, a smile lighting her face, and riding as if she was born for it.

In one swift movement, he got off of his horse, and led him into the barn. He was early today, and he knew Parker would be surprised at seeing him. He just hoped it would be the good surprise.

He needed to talk.

After settling Midnight in his stall, and giving him some feed and checking the water, Eliot left the barn and headed towards the house.

Opening the door, he smelled something. Quickly placing his Stetson on the hook, he raced into the kitchen.

His eyes widened as he found Parker standing at the stove, steam or smoke rising in front of her.

"Parker, what the hell?" He asked, as he stepped further in the kitchen.

Parker glanced over her shoulder, and sent him a quick smile. "I'm trying to fix supper." She stated, simply, with a glance at the microwave clock. "You're early." She added, turning back to the stove.

Eliot nodded. "Yeah, I finished up early." He replied, coming closer. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

Parker smiled brightly. "Sheryl taught me this recipe today, and I wanted to try it." She replied, proudly. "I think I've got it." She added, stirring some sauce in the saucepan.

"What are you making?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Normally, he couldn't stand someone else in his kitchen, but he couldn't resist how beautiful she looked with her hair pulled back with a black tank top and blue jeans, standing in front of the stove, like she was made there.

Parker glanced at him. "Spaghetti." She said simply.

Eliot shook his head, and checked the noodles in the pot to the right of Parker.

"Hey!" Parker shouted raising her wooden spoon she was using to stir the sauce.

Eliot smiled. "I'm just checking the noodles, Parker." He replied, picking up a fork, dipping it into the pot, and lifting a noodle. With a glance at her, he placed the noodle in his mouth.

It was delicious.

He couldn't believe it. Parker could cook.

"Parker." He replied his eyes widening as he swallowed.

Parker dropped her shoulders. "What? I overcooked them." She began, looking down at the pot. "Sheryl said if I left them on for too long, they would dry out or something and they wouldn't be fit for consumption." She replied, her voice full of disappointment.

Eliot shook his head, as he smiled. "No, Parker, the noodles are delicious. You did a wonderful job." He whispered, softly.

Parker beamed. "I'm glad." She whispered, turning back to the sauce she was stirring.

Eliot watched as a stray strand of hair fell in front of her face, and he couldn't resist lifting his left hand to push it out of her face.

Parker glanced at him, for a second, and turned back to the sauce. She wasn't sure what to make of the gentle Eliot, but from the stirrings in her small body, she knew it was a good sign.

"I'm going to grab a shower, before supper." He whispered, dropping his hand to his side.

Parker nodded. "It should be ready by the time you get out." She replied, keeping her eyes down, fearing if she looked up she would forget about the sauce, and she wanted everything to be perfect tonight.

Eliot nodded. "Okay." He returned, turning on his heel to leave the kitchen.

Parker smiled as she heard the bathroom door close minutes later.

Sheryl had been right. Cooking Eliot dinner was going to be a success. If everything turned out the way she hoped, she was going to thank Sheryl extensively in the morning.

Lifting the spoon to her lips, like Sheryl taught her, she tasted the sauce. She sighed as the tomato flavor melted in her mouth along with the hints of garlic powder, paprika, red pepper, onion, and just a hint of the seasoned meat she had browned before adding it to the sauce.

She couldn't wait to see Eliot's reaction.

It had taken her all day to learn how to cook the pasta, after two failed attempts on Sheryl's stove, which she ended up cleaning up after an overflowing boiler, which she had mistakenly left on after leaving for a minute, overflowed over the stove. The other, the water had boiled out, leaving the noodles dry as rice, and not fit for human consumption. Not to mention, the pasta had stuck to the boiler, it took thirty minutes for Parker to get the pasta out, without stabbing.

The sauce was another tale. She had apologized immensely for the mess that she had made, but Sheryl had only laughed and said it was understandable for someone who had never cooked before to make that mistake. She had been stirring the sauce, but had forgotten to turn the burner on low, to allow the sauce to simmer, thus enabling the sauce to grow a mind of its own, and exploded everywhere, covering both women, and half the kitchen in the sauce.

Parker had spent the better part of thirty minutes in the shower to get all the sauce out of her hair, which had looked like she had put in red highlights in her blonde hair.

She wasn't even going to discuss the rolls. Sheryl again had informed her it was common for beginners to forget about the bread, but Parker still frowned when she took the, then, burnt rolls from the oven, causing the smoke alarm to go off in Sheryl's kitchen.

Parker sighed as she turned off the stove, and covered the saucepan with a lid. She smiled as she looked at her work. She had done well, for her fourth try.

Moving to the oven, she opened the stove, and with an oven mitt, pulled out the rolls, and set them on the rack next to the stove.

She just hoped those were edible.

She heard the shower turn off, and took a deep breath, as she sat down on the stool next to the island, and waited for Eliot to come out.

She really wanted to see what he was going to think about the supper she had so painstakingly prepared, for the first time for him.

She was proud of her work, and what would make her even prouder, was if Eliot was too. Nothing else mattered to her, than his approval.

He had eased up on her after that night, and she was grateful. She knew he worried, even though it was pointless, but she went along with it, because she loved him.

She didn't understand it. This wasn't her, but lately she had begun to realize that when you love someone you do try your best to satisfy their needs.

And she was trying. She learned to ride something she had been terrified of for most of her life, and loved it. She had learned to cook, which technically was Eliot's forte, but why couldn't she get a crack at it.

She tried so hard to get him to realize why she was doing all of these things. She wasn't one to express her feelings out loud, but a part of her wanted to shout it out. She loved him.

She loved him wholeheartedly. It made sense to her when she followed him out here, to make sure he wouldn't leave. Leaving the team was one thing, but leaving her was another.

So many people had left her in her life, and she couldn't stand the thought of Eliot doing that. He had even said as much. He wouldn't leave her.

Hearing the bathroom door open, she sat straighter on the stool, and waited for him to enter the kitchen.

When he did enter, he had on a pair of rugged jeans, and a ribbed black shirt. His feet were bare, and his hair was still wet.

He looked yummy.

Parker lowered her eyes, and felt a blush form on her face. _Get a hold of yourself, Parker._ She thought with a sigh.

Eliot watched her blush, and couldn't help the smile on his face. She was beautiful.

"Do you want to explain why a towel was half covered in pasta sauce, Parker?" He asked, after a moment, walking to the fridge.

Parker closed her eyes. "Oh," She whispered, dropping her face in the palm of her left hand, which was propped on the counter.

Eliot smirked. "Oh?" He asked, getting a beer out, and popping the top off. "What happened?" He asked, after he took a sip.

She dropped her arm into her lap, and looked up at him shyly. "I sorta made a mess when I was learning to cook over at Sheryl's." She replied, honestly in a shy voice.

Eliot choked on a sip of beer, and couldn't help the laugh coming from his throat. "You sorta?" He asked, not making fun of her, but getting the image of her covered in sauce in Sheryl's kitchen.

Parker crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes. "I don't think it's funny. I covered the pan with a lid, while I was getting the rolls ready, and the sauce took a mind of its own, and went" making the sound of 'bang' "all over the place." She added, motioning with her hands.

Eliot shook his head, and stepped around the counter. "I wasn't laughing at you, Parker. I was laughing at the way you sounded." He whispered, stepping closer.

Parker swallowed hard. He was making her nervous. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Eliot watched as her eyes widened, and thought he was scaring her. Lowering his head, he stepped back, and cleared his throat.

"Do you need help setting the table?" He asked, motioning to the spaghetti on the stove.

Parker wrinkled her brow in confusion, and then quickly snapped out of it, as she straightened and jumped off the stool. After nearly three weeks on the ranch, and five weeks since the incident, Parker's wound was nearly healed. She still didn't need to do anything strenuous, but she could do more than she used to.

"Nope, I've got it. Tonight, I'm serving you." She stated, pushing him towards the small round table in a little alcove nook beside the kitchen.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Parker." He began but she shook her head.

"No, Eliot, this is my thank you for allowing me to stay with you, and for taking care of me." She replied, keeping her eyes low.

Eliot knew she had a problem with voicing feelings, so he closed his mouth, and let her bring the food to the table.

"I hope it's edible." She muttered, as she finished setting the rolls on the table.

Eliot smirked. "I'm sure you did a wonderful job, Parker." He replied, grasping her hand gently, before she went to get the drinks.

He held her hand longer than he intended to, and couldn't resist looking into her soft eyes.

Parker couldn't help the bright smile on her face at his words, and gave a slow nod with a blush, before she went to gather the drinks.

Eliot watched her as she gracefully moved around the kitchen. She was sight. After the kiss they had shared, Eliot found himself thinking of her in his bed, but as always he shoved the thoughts out of his mind.

It was too soon.

Parker set his beer in front of him, and sat down in the chair opposite the table.

After Eliot got a helping on his plate, he noticed she was watching him intently.

"You know, Parker, it's not nice to stare at someone." He replied, gruffly, lifting his fork to stir his spaghetti.

Parker just continued to watch him. "I want to see if you like it." She replied, bluntly.

Eliot shook his head. "I don't think I can eat with you staring at me, Parker, no matter why." He stated, looking up.

Parker nodded curtly, and lowered her eyes briefly.

Eliot smirked as he shook his head and opened his mouth. He had been prepared if the food was horrible, but nothing in his mind or mouth could have prepared him for the treat he discovered as soon as the sauce entered his mouth.

His eyes widened as he chewed a few times, and watched as she looked up at him with hope and questions in her eyes.

He swallowed his bite, and looked down at his plate. He still couldn't believe it, but then again the blonde beauty sitting in front of him was full of surprises.

Parker watched as he looked at his plate, and bit her lip nervously. He hated it. She could tell. With a quiet sigh, she forked her spaghetti around her plate, her heart breaking inside.

She didn't look up, when she heard the chair slide back or when he stood and walked over to her.

With remarkable ease, he picked her up out of her chair.

She finally looked up into his eyes, and what she saw rendered her speechless.

"It's delicious, Parker." He whispered, grasping her face in his hands.

"Truly?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Eliot nodded, and smiled. "Truly." He whispered, closing the distance between them.

For an entire week, Parker had wanted to kiss him again, but always thought he didn't want too. She feared rejection. She knew if they took, whatever this relationship was, a step further that they would never be the same. That's why she made the dinner. That's why she made the effort. She wanted him to know that she would learn for him. She would adapt to wherever she lived as long as it was with him.

As his lips touched hers for the second time, Parker couldn't help the feeling of glee in her heart at how she and Sheryl's plan had worked.

She opened her mouth and allowed him entrance, and began to weave her fingers in his long wet hair. Oh, she loved his hair. She felt his hands move, one to the base of her neck, and the other to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Oh, she didn't want this one to end.

Slowly they separated, panting as they had the first time they kissed. Eliot smiled softly as he brushed her cheek with his thumb, and kissed her forehead softly before he looked into her eyes.

"The spaghetti is going to get cold." She whispered, after she caught her breathe.

Eliot smiled. "Well, we better finish it then." He whispered, stroking her face gently.

Parker smiled and unwove her hands from his hair, touching his face with her left as her right came down to his chest.

She nodded, as he stepped away, and sat back down in his chair, and she in hers.

For the rest of the dinner, Parker kept sneaking glances at Eliot, and found him watching her as well.

Yep, this night was perfect.

**~X~**

High in a carved out ledge in the hills, a dark figure watches through his telescope as two people sit back down at their table to finish their dinner.

He sneered coldly at the thought of Eliot Spencer growing soft, and with a thief no less. He shook his head as he lowered the telescope, and stood up, picking up his .300 Win Mag rifle, he began his hike to the hidden cave he discovered weeks before, hidden far on the other side of the mountain range, away from Eliot's land.

After life in the Special Forces, he found work as a mercenary, and developed a loathe for one specific man.

Eliot Spencer.

Now, Nicolas Conway was going to get his revenge.

He was going to take away the one thing that stood between him and his revenge.

Parker

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I added a bit of intrigue into this story. I hope you approve.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it. :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had it half written for a few weeks, but the rest had me stalled for a brief time. I hope you enjoy it! It's a little longer than my usual chapters, so I hope that is alright!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You are all loved by this writer! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to a dear person, and fellow writer: Ultrawoman! Thanks for your kind words and reviews! They always put a smile on my face! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The next morning Parker sat up in her bed, and smiled as she threw the covers off her. Standing up, another smile crossed her face as she looked out the window. The sun poured through the window and hit her morning face. She caught sight of Brownie eating grass in the paddock, and she smiled as she tilted her head.

Brownie lifted her head, and neighed at Parker. Parker smiled wider, and let out a giggle.

"Good morning, Brownie." She giggled again, waving her right hand excitedly.

Brownie nodded her head up and down, and then went back to her grazing.

Parker lifted her shoulders, happily, and turned on her heels, and left the bedroom.

She stopped when the sound of movement in the kitchen rang in her ears. Tilting her head to the right, she moved towards the kitchen.

She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, and found Eliot standing at the island with a knife in his hand, dressed in jeans and button down blue shirt, with the long-sleeves rolled up. His hair was pulled back and he wore an apron over his clothes.

She smiled as she stepped further into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She replied, coming to the stool, and took her seat across from Eliot.

Eliot lifted his head, and smiled as he took in her morning appearance in jogging pants and a black tank with her hair pulled back in her usual ponytail. She was beautiful in the morning.

"Morning" He replied with a smile.

Parker smiled as she propped her elbows on the counter and placed her face in her open palms.

"Whatcha making?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

Eliot smirked, and shook his head. "I'm making omelets, bacon, and toast." He replied, happily.

Parker nodded, and couldn't help the smile on her face. "You know I would be happy with just cereal." She muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Eliot couldn't resist a chuckle or a shake of his head. "Yeah, I know, but after last night, I wanted to make you breakfast." He replied, looking up at her with a wink.

Parker jumped down off the stool, and skipped around the island, and leaned on the island once more next to Eliot.

"Can I help?" She asked, excitedly, looking at him with light shining through her eyes.

Eliot turned his head to her, and smiled. "Naw, I think I've got it." He whispered, softly.

Parker pouted playfully. "Awe, come on, Eliot. I want to help." She said, sticking her bottom lip out.

Eliot chuckled, and stood straight. Stepping back, he motioned for her to stand in front of him. Parker let out a tiny squeal and stepped in front of him. Her face was inches from his, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Parker smiled, and winked at him. Leaning forward she gave him a peck on the lips. Before he could respond, she turned around, her ponytail slapping him on the face.

He grunted, and jerked his head back a fraction, before shaking his head once more.

Wrapping his arms around her, he placed the knife from his right hand into Parker's right, and grabbed the bell pepper he was slicing. Placing his hand over hers on the knife, he guided her slice movements on the pepper.

"You have to be careful with each slice, Parker." He whispered, as he watched her face light up at even the thought of helping.

Parker nodded emphatically, and continued to slice the pepper.

Eliot swallowed nervously as he took in her scent of vanilla, a simple fragrance, not very overpowering, so Parker. She was so soft in his arms, and he realized he really could get used to this.

"This is fun." She stated, excitedly, getting him out of his thoughts.

Eliot smiled at her enthusiasm, and nodded. "Yeah, and you're doing great, Parker." He whispered his voice strained slightly.

Parker didn't seem to notice, or at least refused to acknowledge it. Her eyes focused on the peppers she was slicing, but her mind was focused on his hands on top of hers, and her body slightly pressed against his.

Suddenly the front door opened, with Sheryl and Derek entering the house.

They came to a dead halt when they took in the sight before them.

Sheryl couldn't help the smile on her face, and Derek was giving an approval nod at his friend, who was glaring at them both.

Parker was mainly focused on the bell pepper as she continued to slice the pepper.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Sheryl asked, crossing her arms, drinking in the sight.

Eliot narrowed his eyes, and nodded.

"Eliot's teaching me to slice bell peppers." Parker exclaimed happily, glancing up. She had felt Eliot tense against her back, so she had answered the question, saving Eliot from speaking.

Sheryl nodded. "I can see that, Parker." She replied, proudly.

Parker nodded once more. "It's so much more fun than stabbing at someone." She stated, with a dangerous glee in her eyes.

Sheryl covered her mouth, and glanced at Eliot, who rolled his eyes, with a shake of his head.

"Did you want something?" Eliot asked, stepping away from Parker, much to the disappointment of both of them.

Derek nodded. "We found two more cows butchered up on the high ridge to the east this morning during our ride." He replied, solemnly. "I thought you would want to know." He added his eyes becoming hard.

Eliot nodded, and took off his apron. "I'll saddle up." He stated, turning to Parker, who had turned around to face him, with the knife still in her right hand.

Sheryl nodded, and walked with Derek outside, knowing they wanted their privacy, much to her delight.

Parker's face fell slightly. "Does this mean breakfast will have to wait?" She asked her eyes becoming big as saucers.

Eliot sighed. "I'm sorry, Parker." He answered, with sadness and regret lining his words.

Parker nodded, and turned slightly to put the knife down. "It's okay. I'll just have cereal." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Eliot reached forward, and gently grasped her upper arms in his hands. "I really am sorry, Parker." He replied, softly.

Parker searched his eyes, and gave a small smile. "I understand, Eliot. I mean this is what the second time you've lost a few cows." She replied, easily. "You have to find who's doing it. This is what we do, isn't it?" She asked, her smile waning.

Eliot smiled, softly, and hesitantly stroked her face with his right hand. "I promise I will make it up to you, Parker." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Parker's eyes lit up. "How about I bring you lunch later?" She asked, nearly jumping like a child, placing her hands on his chest.

Eliot smiled as he shook his head. "You don't have to, Parker." He answered, straightening, dropping his arms back to his side.

Parker nodded. "I want to." She stated, before she could stop herself.

Eliot narrowed his eyes. "Why are you suddenly trying to be domestic, Parker? This isn't like you." He asked, watching her closely.

Parker shrugged. "Maybe I realized that I want to change, and that I want to know everything about this place." She answered, lowering her eyes nervously to her hands on his chest.

Eliot smiled, and lowered his eyes as well. "Just promise me one thing, Parker." He replied, looking up, as he touched her hands with his.

She looked up and tilted her head.

"Don't change too much." He added, with another smile.

Parker searched his eyes. "Why?" She asked, watching as he stepped away and headed for the door.

"Because I like you just the way you are, Parker." He answered, getting his Stetson from the hook.

Before he opened the door, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Slowly he turned around, and his eyes widened as her lips landed on his.

Eliot wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tightly as he took in her kiss. Parker tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss softly. Without another word, Parker pulled back before the kiss could go any further, and cautiously ran her tongue over her lips, as she opened her eyes to find Eliot looking at her tenderly.

"Parker." He whispered, looking at her softly in shock.

She shrugged, and bit her bottom lip nervously. "I like you too, Eliot." She whispered back, shyly looking up at him.

Eliot smiled, and touched her face before he opened the door.

"Be careful." She replied, with a hint of worry in her voice.

Eliot turned his head, and smiled. "Always." He answered, as he left her standing there in the living room.

Parker wrapped her arms around her person, and let out a giggle. "He likes me." She whispered, turning on her heel towards the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

**~An Hour Later~**

Parker was bored.

Eliot had been gone for over an hour, and she had nothing to do. She had fed Brownie, and watered her. So all that left was…nothing.

She wandered around the living room, and sighed as she fingered the sword on the mantle.

"I do miss the team." She whispered, dropping her arms to her side. "But I'd miss Eliot more." She added, glancing at the door.

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had come close to telling him how she felt this morning, but instead had chickened out.

What would Sophie tell her to do?

Parker sighed exasperatedly as she flopped on the brown leather couch angled in front of the fireplace. Sophie wasn't here. So she would have to figure it out on her own. That would be disastrous.

On the other hand, Eliot liked her the way she was, wasn't that what he told her?

Parker pulled her legs up at the knees and wrapped her arms around them. She glanced up at the clock and sighed.

10:30

How could a day seem to drag on forever and yet only an hour and a half had only passed? She groaned as she threw her head back against the back of the couch.

With a sigh, she stood up and headed into the kitchen. Taking out some bread, meat, mayonnaise, and a few other necessities, she smiled as she began to fix sandwiches for her and Eliot; of course the thought came into her mind about Derek. He would probably be with Eliot, and it would be very rude of her not to fix him any sandwiches.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she continued on with her little chore. The front door opened, and Parker did not need to lift her head to know who it was.

"Hey, Sheryl." Parker replied, with a smile as she finally looked up to see her friend, before going back to work.

Sheryl smiled as she took in the blonde in front of her. Parker had changed from her morning outfit, and was now wearing jeans, black boots, and a red plaid shirt. She had pulled her hair halfway back, and it was a new look, yet it fit her.

"Making lunch?" She asked, sitting on the stool in front of the island, and placed her arms on top of the cold marble.

Parker smiled and gave a nod. "I told Eliot that I would bring him lunch." She said, glancing up through her lashes.

Sheryl bit back the urge to clap excitedly. "Would you like some help?" She asked, with a wide smile.

Parker shook her head. "No, thanks, I think I want to make them myself." She answered with a quite smile and a glance.

Sheryl nodded, and smiled. "You really are showing him that girls can ride horses too, aren't you?" She asked, with a small laugh.

Parker looked up, and tilted her head. "I know how to ride a horse." She stated, in a confused tone.

Sheryl shook her head. "That's not what I meant, sweetie." She began reaching out to her friend. "It's a name of a song, _Girls Ride Horses Too_. It talks about a woman who proves to the man she loves that she can do whatever he can, in order to show him that she loves him. It's a very empowering song." She stated, with a nod.

Parker thought about Sheryl's words, and realized the song did indeed fit her. "Well, then, I suppose I am showing him that girls ride horses too." She stated with a firm nod and a smile.

Sheryl smiled and nodded with her. "Oh, by the way, Derek will be coming in for lunch, so it will be just you and Eliot out there." She said with a wink.

Parker did her best to contain her joy at the news, and only nodded as she looked down at her work. "Okay." She replied, simply, but Sheryl read in between the lines.

Sheryl smiled and stood up from the stool. "Well, I better get lunch ready for Derek. Would you like me to saddle up Brownie for you?" She asked, with a smile.

Parker thought about it for a second. "No, I can do it." She replied, with a smile. "Thanks anyway." She added, placing the made sandwiches in a basket with two bottles of beer and two bottles of water.

Sheryl nodded and waved at her as she walked to the door. "Good luck, Parker." She called out as she left the house.

Parker smiled as she thought about what Sheryl had said. She definitely was proving that girls can ride horses too.

"I wonder is Eliot had heard of that song." She wondered aloud, as she picked up the basket and headed out of the door.

After saddling up Brownie, Parker thought of how she was going to ride with a basket of food. Deciding she could ride with it sitting in her lap, she hooked the handle over the saddle horn, and climbed on. Noticing that the basket could, in fact, ride like that, she smiled as she clicked her tongue and heels, making Brownie move onward.

**~X~**

Eliot wiped his forehead with his red bandana, and let out sigh. It was hot, and he had been tracking the perpetrator for miles, and found no trace.

That was impossible. How could anyone just disappear after killing a few cows? Eliot knew. Several people he knew, used to know, could do it without leaving a trace.

His blood ran hot when he thought of his past catching up to him, and even coming within a mile of Parker, not to mention Sheryl and Derek. He couldn't let them get hurt, especially her, and he still hasn't told her.

He leaned against a tree and sighed as he took out his canteen. He looked at his watch, and noticed the time. He smiled as he heard a horse coming to the south of his position. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

The horse came closer, and he finally looked up to see Parker riding on top Brownie with her blonde hair flying in the wind.

She brought Brownie to a halt, and Eliot pushed away from the tree, to see her climb down from Brownie was a sight to see. He smiled as she turned around, and gave a bright smile towards him.

"Hey." She replied, hugging him quickly, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eliot smiled. "Hey." He returned, as she grabbed the picnic basket from the saddle horn.

"Where do I put Brownie?" She asked, looking around.

Eliot grabbed the reins, and motioned to the tree. "You can go ahead and set up lunch. I'll take care of Brownie." He replied with a smile.

Parker nodded, and headed to the tree. Eliot shook his head in amusement, and led Brownie to a shaded place, where Midnight was grazing contently.

He walked back to Parker, who had taken out a blanket out of the basket, and spread it out.

He smiled as he took a seat, and she began to take out the food, and quickly handed him a beer.

He accepted it gratefully, and twisted the top off. She pulled out the food, as he took a swig of the beer.

She glanced up and smiled as she took in how handsome he looked at the moment, with the Stetson placed firmly on his head, his blue button shirt drenched with sweat and his jeans, which hugged his thighs perfectly. She had to swallow hard as her throat became very dry.

Leaning forward, she came so close, when she stopped, not realizing she was resting on all fours only a foot away from him.

Eliot watched as she battled an inner turmoil. He suspected it had something to do with her leaning towards him, and then backing away.

"Parker." He whispered, causing her look up at him. He set his beer down, and moved closer to her. With a smile, he touched her face with his left hand. "Is this what you want?" He asked, softly with a gruff tone.

Parker nodded, and smiled brightly. "Yeah, it is." She whispered, back.

Eliot smiled, and closed the distance between them. The wind began to blow as their lips met, but neither noticed.

Eliot opened her mouth slightly as his tongue roamed over her lips and entered her mouth. Parker smiled into his mouth. She wanted to move her hands into his hair, but she was leaning on them as much as she could.

Finally, Eliot pulled back before he could get to the point of no return. He looked at her, and watched as her eyes slowly opened. He watched as the desire faded in her eyes to something he wasn't sure what he saw.

"Parker." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Parker sighed, and crawled to sit next to him. She grabbed a few sandwiches, and handed one to him. With a smile, she leaned back against the tree, beside him, feeling the heat from his body, as she began to eat her sandwich.

They ate in silence, and yet it was a comfortable silence. They realized early on, how they didn't really need words to communicate. It was them. No explanations. No wild gestures. They just needed each other, and it worked.

As they finished, Parker leaned against his side, and drank in his presence. She leaned her head on his right shoulder, and let out a sigh.

Eliot leaned his head back against the tree, and had long since removed his Stetson. He glanced down and watched as Parker relaxed against him.

"Parker, don't be going to sleep on me." He stated with a smile.

Parker let out a giggle and lifted her head. "I wouldn't dream going to sleep on you." She wrinkled her nose, and shook her head. "You stink too much." She stated, with a gleam in her eyes.

Eliot smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Well, you didn't seem to mind when you hugged me a while ago." He stated with a light chuckle.

Parker narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, playfully. "That was different." She stated, turning to face forward.

He chuckled again. "How is that different?" He asked, moving his head forward to look at her.

"That was a hello hug." She explained, moving her arms around.

"And what was this just now?" He asked, with a smile.

She turned her head, and couldn't fight the smile. "It was I'm comfortable with you." She whispered softly.

He nodded, and touched her face with his right hand. "I'm comfortable with you too." He whispered, with a smile.

Parker smiled, and nodded. "You don't stink that bad." She said, with a nod to his body.

Eliot chuckled. "Well, I'm glad." He remarked with a smile.

Parker shrugged and moved into his side resting her head on his right shoulder, while his right arm wrapped around her shoulders.

In a few more minutes, Eliot heard her breathe softly and evenly. He smiled as he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms, and he didn't mind at all.

**~X~**

Nicolas Conway watched through his binoculars, as the two lovers sat underneath the tree. He smiled to himself.

How stupid was Eliot to actually fall in love? He thought, shaking his head. _He knew I was coming for him. He knows of my promise._ He thought to himself with a smirk.

Nicolas sneered as he stepped back from his hiding place on the ledge a hundred feet from Eliot and Parker. He walked down to where his pack sat, and he opened it to find a framed picture, which he never went without.

"I promise you. I will pay Eliot Spencer back for what he did." He stated, tears filling his eyes. "I'll make him pay by taking away the one thing that he swore he would never allow himself to have. I'll take away his love." He stated, lifting his gaze up to the sky.

"He will pay." He whispered, dropping the picture in the bag, and zipped it up once more. With a glance back down to where his object was resting, he sneered once more. "I'll let him fall more for that little thief, and then take her away, just like he did to me." He planned before he headed down the rocky trail to his new campsite.

"It's the least I can do."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you approve of the way this is going. Eliot and Parker still have a little ways to go, but they are on the right track!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter is full of angst!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The slaughters had eased. At least, from what Eliot could tell they had.

It had been two weeks since he had found a butchered cow, and he wanted to feel at ease, but he couldn't.

He couldn't let his guard down. Not now. Not with Parker here. He couldn't risk putting her in danger. True, she could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from wanting to keep her safe.

He sighed as he sipped his coffee, and watched the sun fade in the distance, from his living room window.

A lot had happened in the past two weeks, and it had only strengthened his love for Parker. No, he still had not voiced his feelings, but for some reason he didn't have to. Parker understood. She always seemed to understand. He smiled to himself as he took another sip from his coffee.

He heard her in the kitchen as she moved a few pots around, fixing something for dinner, and by the smell of it, hamburgers.

He had to admit, she was becoming a regular little cook, thanks to Sheryl's and his instruction, not that he didn't love cooking in the kitchen, on the contrary, but it was calming to see Parker try her best to do something other than stealing and leaping off of buildings.

He swallowed the last bit of his coffee, and turned from the window, and headed to the kitchen. He smiled as he leaned against the frame of the doorway, and watched as Parker flipped some burger patties on the stove.

His heart pounded in his chest as he took in her appearance. Wearing blue jeans, boots, and her blue plaid shirt, she was a vision of the ranch.

Parker sensed him enter the kitchen, and smiled as she felt him approach her, careful not to scare her. During the four weeks she had been at the ranch, she had grown accustomed to Eliot's presence and the ranch life. To say she enjoyed it was an understatement. She loved it. Though at times she did miss the team and the missions, she realized that she would miss this ranch even more.

She had grown to love this little ranch in the four weeks she had been here. She loved the wide open spaces, Brownie, Sheryl and Derek, and most of all, Eliot. She loved him more than she ever thought she could love.

She turned her head, and sent him a smile. "Why, hello there." She stated, with a wink of her right eye.

Eliot smiled and leaned forward to kiss her right cheek. "Hey, darlin'." He whispered, with a smile.

Parker smiled, and leaned into him before flipping the patties once more. "The burgers should be ready in a minute." She replied, with a gleeful tone.

Eliot nodded as he watched her. "Do you need any help?" He asked, glancing at her.

Parker smiled and dipped her head. "What do you think?" She asked, coyly.

Eliot smiled, and grasped her wrist with the spatula in her hand. Parker smiled as she stepped back. It was a regular thing between them. He would finish up the food, and she would fix the table.

It was comfortable, and yet it was them.

Parker placed the buns on the table along with the ketchup, mustard, pickles, mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomatoes. She smiled as Eliot placed the patties, and the fries she had cooked a few minutes earlier.

They sat down together, and began to build their hamburgers. A comfortable silence drifted between them as they ate. They didn't need words, and sometimes it was enough, but not tonight.

Parker sighed as she placed her half-eaten burger on the plate. She glanced up and found Eliot picking at his food, and she tilted her head to the side. Something was bothering him, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Did I overcook them?" She asked, trying to break the silence.

Eliot jerked his eyes up, and smiled at her. "No, it's delicious." He replied, motioning to the burger on his plate.

"Then why are you picking at it?" She asked, curiously.

He sighed as he sat back in the wooden chair, causing it to creak slightly. "I just have a lot on my mind." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Like what?" She asked, leaning on the table with her forearms.

He lifted his gaze to hers, and sighed. "The cows for one." He answered in a low voice.

Parker tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes. "I thought the killings had stopped." She replied, with curiosity.

He nodded, as his right hand picked up a fry and took a bite. "It has, that's what worries me." He replied, with a shake of his head.

Parker narrowed her eyes. "Why? I would think you would be happy about it." She asked, tilting her head.

Eliot closed his eyes, and leaned on the table. "It might just be my instinct, but it doesn't feel like it's over." He replied, quietly.

Parker nodded, and lowered her gaze. "Do you have any idea who would be doing it?" She asked, running her finger over the rim of her glass.

Eliot shook his head. "I have my suspicions, but other than that, no." He answered, in mild aggravation.

Parker nodded, and frowned. "I see." She muttered, getting up from the table.

Eliot sighed, as he pushed back from the table, and followed her into the living room. She stood in front of the window with her arms folded across her chest.

"Parker." He whispered, coming to stand behind her.

She turned around to face him, and a look of determination crossed her face. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

Eliot sighed, and ran his right hand through his hair. "Parker…" He began, with a huff.

"Eliot." She stated, with a demanding tone, still staring.

"Fine," He began, closing his eyes. "It could be someone from my past." He replied, finally, after taking a moment to take a breather.

Parker nodded, and bit her bottom lip. "But you don't know who." She concluded, nodding.

Eliot shook his head. "I've made many enemies in my past, and it could be anyone of them." He replied, opening his arms out.

She nodded again, and stepped closer to him. "Do you think we should call the team?" She asked, carefully.

Eliot sighed. He wasn't sure. This was his problem, and he didn't want the team to get involved. He really didn't want Parker involved, and yet she was. How could he involve the others?

"Not until I know for sure who it is." He answered, calmly. "I don't want to put any of them in danger." He replied, with a shake of his head.

Parker nodded. "Okay, so then what do we do?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Eliot sighed. "We wait." He replied, shaking his head.

"I'm not very good at waiting." She stated, shaking her head, and lowering.

He chuckled, and reached forward to grasp her chin with his right hand. Lightly he lifted her face to his, and smiled. "I know, Parker. Believe me. I know." He whispered, his eyes searching hers.

She bit her bottom lip and shrugged lightly. "Whoever this is, will come after you, won't he?" She asked, with slight fear in her voice.

Eliot nodded, and stroked her face softly. "But I can handle it." He replied, gruffly.

Parker closed her eyes, and lowered her head. "I'm scared." She whispered, her voice sounding like the child she used to be.

Eliot bent his head, and lifted hers so he could look into her eyes. "Parker, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." He stated with force.

Parker shook her head. "I'm not worried about me. I can take care of myself." She replied, placing her hands on both sides of his face. "I'm scared for you." She added, searching his eyes.

He reached up and grasped her hands from his face, and pulled them down. "Well, I worry about you." He whispered, softly.

Parker smiled. "You don't have to." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Eliot smiled and nodded. "Yeah," He began, leaning forward. "I do, Parker." He finished, softly.

Parker glanced down at their hands, and smiled as they intertwined. "I've never had anyone to worry about me." She whispered, in a childlike tone.

Eliot closed his eyes at her statement. He knew she had a troubled childhood, and how she had depended on herself for the most part, with the exception of Artie. He slowly opened his eyes to see her still looking at their hands, and he couldn't help, but to smile at her childlike expression.

Parker could feel him looking at her, and she couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks at the thought. Slowly she lifted her face to look at him, and to her time seemed to stop. Their eyes seemed to hold and search, but what they were searching for was anyone's guess.

Eliot leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. He heard her sigh at the simple gesture, and he wanted so bad to tell her the real reason he worried about her, but was it the right time? He asked himself that question as he pulled back and looked once more into her blue eyes.

"I will always worry about you, Parker." He whispered, in a low gruff tone.

Parker smiled and nodded. "And I will always worry about you, Eliot." She whispered in return.

It wasn't truly voicing their feelings, but it was close enough, and so them. They had known each other for four years, and had only just started their relationship, if that is what this was called, nearly a month ago. Was it too soon to say what they knew in their hearts?

Eliot smiled as he released her hands and pulled her into his embrace. He sighed as her head nestled against his chest and her hands wove themselves around his back. He placed his chin on top of her head, and let his heart beat a little faster at the feeling of her in his arms.

They stood in their own little world for… they didn't seem to care how long. They were happy and content to hold each other for as long as they possibly could.

Parker smiled as she felt his warmth and presence enveloped her. She had never felt so happy or so content in her life. This was better than stealing, and a little better than jumping off of buildings. She felt at home.

Slowly she pulled back, but never released her hold on Eliot. She lifted her eyes to his, and smiled faintly. "I don't want to lose you, Eliot." She stated after a moment.

Eliot inhaled sharply. He could see the slight fear in her eyes as before, and he lifted his right hand to touch her face. "I know, Parker, and I don't want to lose you either." He whispered, searching her eyes, trying to give her any form of peace.

Parker unwrapped her arms from around his waist, and reached up to grasp his face. "Promise me that you will be extra careful." She began, and shook her head when he tilted his head and opened his mouth. "I know this is what we do, but if anything happens to you…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. She had never been too good with expressing her feelings, especially the fear she held about losing people she loved, specifically Eliot.

Eliot seemed to read between the lines, and grasped her left hand with his right. "I know, Parker." He whispered, kissing the palm of her hand. "I promise, but you have to promise me that you will be careful too." He stated, firmly, wanting to add that he couldn't lose her no matter what.

Parker nodded, and smiled. Without a single word, she closed the distance between them, and placed her lips on his. As her lips touched his, they both knew this was a different kiss than any others they had shared. This was a kiss full of love and promise. A vow to put it mildly.

As the kiss deepened, a knock sounded on the door, causing them to pull apart, slowly.

Eliot reluctantly pulled away from Parker, though as he walked to the door, she held onto his right hand.

Eliot opened the door, and found a very distraught looking Derek.

"Eliot, you have to come quick. Brownie's collapsed in her stall." He stated, in a hurried concern fashion.

Eliot felt Parker tense up, and glanced down at her quickly before they both ran out the door towards the barn.

Parker felt her heart plummet as she reached the paddock, where her horse was staying. She grasped the post next to the gate, and quickly fell to her knees beside the mare's head.

"Brownie." She whispered, feeling the tears burn her eyes, as she gently touched the mare's neck.

Eliot stood at the gate and watched the scene unfold. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart as he witnessed the woman he loved in so much pain. He turned to Derek, and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked his voice gruff and full of emotion.

Derek sighed. "I don't know." He began, running his fingers through his brown hair. "I heard something in the barn, and I thought one of the horses was a little restless, so I came out to check. When I did, I found Brownie on the ground in her stall." He added, pointing to the mare.

Eliot sighed. "Where's Sheryl?" He asked, looking around for Derek's wife, and veterinarian.

Derek pointed over his shoulder. "She went back to get her bag." He answered, his eyes focusing on Parker and the mare.

Eliot nodded, and turned back to Parker, who was still trying to talk to Brownie.

"Brownie, come on now. You can't be sick." Parker said her voice breaking. "You have to get better. Do you hear me?" She asked, as the tears fell down her face.

Brownie neighed lowly, and Parker nodded as she leaned over and placed her head on the mare's neck. "That's right, girl. I know you can do it." She whispered, petting Brownie's brown mane.

Eliot shook his head, and lifted his right hand to his face. He turned to the stall behind him and grasped the top board on the gate. He lifted his head to see one of his stallions sticking his head out. He sighed as he petted the black face of Hawkeye. Lately he had been riding Midnight, the other black stallion, for the reason that Hawkeye needed some rest for the cattle drive in a few weeks, hopefully.

Hawkeye nodded his head up and down, and moved around in his stall as if agitated, and Eliot knew why. Brownie was Hawkeye's mare, and he was worried.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Eliot lifted his head, and watched as Sheryl hurried into the barn.

"She still hasn't moved?" She asked, as she entered the stall.

Derek shook his head. "No." He answered, watching his wife, kneel beside Parker.

"Parker," Sheryl whispered, calmly as she touched the blonde's back. "I need you to go to Eliot, just for a moment, while I take a look at Brownie." She added with a comforting smile.

Parker didn't budge until she felt strong familiar hands on her upper arms, lifting her up. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eliot closed his eyes shut as he held her tightly against him, and felt her tears fall on his shirt.

Sheryl examined Brownie for a few more minutes, and sighed as she pulled the stethoscope out of her ears and placed them around her neck.

Eliot looked at her, as he continued to hold Parker in his arms. "Well?" He asked, as Sheryl stood up, and went the feeding trough.

Parker turned around, her face full of pain.

Sheryl frowned as she lifted the feed in her hands. "This feed is infested." She replied, glancing up at Eliot.

"What?" Eliot asked, stepping towards the stall with Parker not too far behind. He lifted some grain in his hands and looked at it.

Sheryl nodded, and dropped the grain back in the trough. "Someone put infested corn in this trough." She replied, lifting the corn in her hands.

Parker swallowed hard, and glanced at her mare. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked, softly with fear leaking into her words.

Sheryl sighed. "The next few hours will tell." She replied, softly. "Right now, I gave her a morphine shot to ease the pain, and a form of laxative to clear the passage of her intestines. It seems she has contracted colic." Sheryl said in a sad tone. "If she fights, she may have a chance." She replied, with a kind smile.

Parker moved towards the down horse, and fell to her knees. "I fed her." She whispered, stroking the mane. "I'm the reason she's sick." She added, tearing up.

Eliot shook his head. "No, Parker, you didn't do this." He stated, kneeling down beside her.

Parker nodded. "I did." She cried as she petted Brownie. "I fed her, and loved her." She whispered, the tears falling more freely. "This is just like what happed to Bunny." She whispered, glancing at Eliot. "I loved her, and she died." She cried, raising her right hand up to her nose.

Eliot tilted his head, and brushed Parker's hair from her face, as he pulled her close to his body. "It's not your fault, Parker." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Sheryl sighed as she turned from the scene, and stepped towards her husband. "I think we should leave." She whispered, with sad eyes.

Derek nodded, and wrapped his right arm around Sheryl's shoulders to hold her close. "You did everything you could." He whispered, as they walked out of the barn into the cool night air.

Sheryl sighed. "When I became a vet, I made an oath that I would protect every animal under my care." She replied, leaning against the wall of the barn. "Now Brownie could die, because I didn't look after her." She stated with a sigh.

Derek shook his head. "Sheryl, you can't think that way. Just like Parker can't blame herself for not checking the feed before giving it to Brownie. Someone else did this, not you and not Parker." He reasoned in a stern tone.

Sheryl nodded. "I know, but part of being a vet is to take care of every animal, and Parker has had so much happen to her. To lose Brownie…" She trailed off with a sigh. "I don't know what she will do." She added softly.

Derek nodded, and touched her left arm with his right hand. "Eliot will get her through." He whispered, softly.

She nodded once more with a sigh. "I hope so. I sincerely hope so." She whispered, pushing away from the wall into his arms.

Parker stroked Brownie's neck, and sniffed as Brownie neighed softly, and tried to move.

Eliot's shoulders dropped as he took in her defeated expression. He had gone for a minute to get a few blankets from the closet in the barn. He laid one on the hay in the stall, and gently pulled Parker back to him as he settled against the wall of the stall, and wrapped another one around them both.

Parker nestled her head against Eliot's right shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

"Is she going to make it?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Eliot sighed and tightened his hold on Parker. "I don't know, Parker, but you can't give up on her." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Parker nodded, and scooted as close to him as she could get. "I can't lose her either." She whispered, in a teary voice.

"I know." He whispered, softly. He thought for a moment before speaking. "What did you mean about Bunny? I thought you said that Bunny had been sold." He asked, feeling Parker stiffen in his arms.

When she didn't answer, Eliot figured out what she had meant. "Bunny hadn't been sold, had she?" He asked, and felt Parker shake her head against his chest. "She died, didn't she?" He asked with a stern tone.

Parker nodded, and tightened her hold. "My foster dad killed her out of spite because I loved her." She whispered, sorrowfully.

Eliot bit his tongue, and his head fell back against the wall of the stall. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, stroking her upper right arm with his right hand.

Parker shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to think about it at times." She whispered, looking at Brownie.

Eliot sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Parker." He whispered, softly.

Parker nodded, and the tear blurred her vision. "I was only thirteen when I found her. She was in the pasture that my foster parents had, and we took to each other right away." She replied with a quiet laugh. "She was multi colored horse, brown and white. She was beautiful." She continued with remembrance. "My foster mom allowed me to take care of her, without telling my foster dad. She said he would be angry. I think she feared him." She replied, moving her fingers over Eliot's shirt. "She was kind to me, and taught me how to ride Bunny." She replied with a smile. She paused for a moment, remembering the time after that. "I was brushing Bunny; she always liked to be brushed, when he came in early. He found me with Bunny, and started to yell at me." She paused with a shiver. She didn't know how much more she could take. She turned her head and buried it in Eliot's chest, scared to say anything more.

Eliot rubbed her arm, and kissed her head. "It's okay, Parker." He whispered, softly. "Take your time." He added with another kiss to her head.

Parker took inhaled deeply, and moved her face from his chest. "He tied Bunny up to a tree and began to beat her." She recalled sadly, tears pouring down her face. "He beat her so bad, that she ended up lame, and her eyes damaged." She whispered, clutching him tightly. "He said that a foster child didn't deserve to be loved, and didn't deserve a pet." She cried, feeling the emptiness of so many years piling up inside her. "He killed her as a result." She added, through her tears.

Eliot shook his head. "He's wrong, Parker. Everyone deserves to be loved, especially foster children." He said in a soft, yet gruff tone.

Parker sniffed. "Do you believe that?" She asked in a quiet, shy tone.

Eliot sighed and nodded. "I do, and you are proof of that." He answered with a light squeeze.

Parker smiled and glanced at Brownie, who was kicking her legs, and attempting to get up. "I love her, Eliot." She whispered, moving her head to fully look at Brownie, who laid her head back down on the ground.

"I know, Parker, and she loves you." He whispered, pushing blonde bangs out of her face with his left hand. _And so do I._ He added in his mind.

Parker smiled, and felt his hand wipe her tears from her face. A part of her still felt anguish for Brownie, and prayed that she would make it through the night. Yet, another part felt anger towards the person who would hurt an innocent horse. She thought back to Eliot's words from earlier. If someone from Eliot's past was coming after him, why would they go after Brownie? Unless…Parker's eyes widened, unless that person was getting to Eliot through her. She couldn't think that. She moved her eyes down, and her brow furrowed.

Someone was targeting her to get to Eliot.

* * *

**What did you think? Remember to please be kind! :)**

**I've already got half of the next chapter started, but I won't post it until tomorrow.**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I really wanted to get this chapter up, and I think it ended pretty well.**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE SUPPORTED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! ;)**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Parker didn't know when she drifted off to sleep, but she did. She fell asleep in Eliot's arms, in Brownie's stall, and didn't move all night.

She felt something moving her hair, and she groaned as it continued to move over her hair. She nuzzled her face in Eliot's chest, trying to get away from whatever was messing with her hair.

A loud neigh ringed in her ears just as she moved away. She jumped and sat straight up, though she didn't leave Eliot's side, until…

Brownie was tossing her head up and down, and was standing up in her stall.

Parker let out a light scream of glee, waking Eliot in the process, and stood up.

"Brownie, you're standing." She stated with a joyful tone. She wrapped her arms around the mare's neck, and hugged her tightly.

Eliot stood up, and smiled at the sight. Parker was happy, and Brownie was alright.

They heard a laugh from the stall door, and Eliot turned to see Sheryl and Derek standing in the door.

"Brownie started to improve early this morning." Sheryl replied with a smile. "We didn't want to wake you until we were sure." She added, clasping her hands in front of her.

Parker smiled and let Brownie go. She stepped quickly towards Sheryl and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "Thank you." She whispered, as she squeezed the woman lightly.

Sheryl smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome, sweetie." She whispered, as Parker pulled back, and went straight to Brownie.

Derek smiled and looked down at his wife. "I told you." He whispered, when she glanced up at him.

Sheryl narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head, but didn't say a word.

Parker giggled as Brownie bobbed her head up and down, and looked at Eliot with so much joy she didn't think she could contain it.

Eliot smiled, and walked towards her, and rubbed Brownie's face. He looked into Parker's eyes, and his smile seemed to widen.

Parker felt her face grow hot at the intensity of the stare, but her eyes never left his. She reached up with her right hand and grasped his right hand, which was still on Brownie's face.

Sheryl smiled to herself at the moment. She glanced up at her husband, and smiled as he winked at her. Everything was falling into place.

**~Hours later~**

Parker stood at the back window, and sighed as she wrapped her arms around her. Last night had almost been perfect. She had finally got Eliot to talk to her about what was bothering him, and then she had come so close to telling him how she felt about him, but then Brownie…

She closed her eyes at the scare she had received last night. She had almost lost Brownie, and it scared her. She was now almost positive that, whoever was after Eliot was trying to get to him through her. Should she tell him? What would he do? Send her away?

She shook her head at the thought. She wasn't going to leave him, not when he needed someone. No, not now. She couldn't leave him. She loved him. Yes, she did, and she wanted to tell him.

He had left to go check the cows after Sheryl had told them that Brownie was going to be okay. She just needed to rest and recuperate. No riding for a few days.

Parker was slightly disappointed, but Brownie's health was more important. She asked Sheryl, before she came to the house, how did she know so much. It had shocked her when Sheryl told her that she was a veterinarian. Though she didn't practice much, she did tend to the animals on the ranch, and in town.

Parker closed her eyes. She needed Eliot. Not the kind of need that a woman needs a man for, no, she needed him to hold her, to reassure her that everything was going to turn out alright, as long as they had each other.

She had been tempted to call the team when she got in the house, but thought about what Eliot said. He didn't want to involve them, not yet, and she would respect his wishes, for now.

She sighed as she touched her side. Her side had closed up, beautifully. In fact, she could take the stitches out any day she wanted to, at least, from what Sheryl said, and Parker wanted them out now. She hated whenever she reached up, she could feel the pull, but not as bad, and to top it off they itched. She wanted so bad to scratch, but Eliot had scolded her when she attempted to. She reached up with her right hand and touched her left cheek. The scratch was gone now, nothing but a scar. Every time she looked into the mirror, it was a blatant reminder of what happened. The hope she felt when she thought of Eliot coming to her rescue. The fear, when she doubted for a second. The joy when he came through the door. The love she felt when he picked her up, and carried her out of there.

She smiled as she thought of the love now. She loved him, and nothing was going to change that. She had already begun to show her love when she told him about Bunny. She wanted him to know, and in turn proved that she trusted him with her past, present, and future.

She turned from the window, and slowly walked into the living room. She missed Eliot. She wanted him there, granted she was used to him leaving every day, but today she needed him. Sitting on the brown leather couch, she pulled the cowboy throw from the back around her body, and snuggled into the leather. She would wait here until Eliot came back.

**~X~**

Eliot shifted his weight on the saddle as he watched the herd move around in the pasture below. He hadn't wanted to leave Parker, not when she had needed him, but he had to check the herd.

His check had proved useful. A young bull, one he had hoped would be a good sire, had been butchered. First Brownie now a young bull, a bull he had handpicked, and a horse he had raised. His suspicions had been confirmed.

Someone was targeting him, and he didn't like it.

He sighed as he surveyed the landscape. His eyes narrowed as he found nothing. Whoever was doing this, knew how to cover his tracks. The one thing that bothered Eliot was that he couldn't figure out who was doing this. He had made so many enemies, and now they were coming back to haunt him, and not just him, but Parker too.

He closed his eyes in pain at the thought of her being hurt or worse. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. He should send her away. Tell her to go back to the team, but she wouldn't leave. _No,_ he thought. _She wouldn't leave, not now._

He could force her. Tell her that she means nothing to him. He could hurt her, but doing that would hurt him. No, he couldn't hurt her. He would rather die or be tortured than hurt her.

Picking up the reins, he wheeled Midnight around and headed back to the house. He did think about riding Hawkeye, but with Brownie still recuperating, Hawkeye had refused to leave. Eliot smiled as he thought of those two. In many ways, they reminded him of him and Parker. When Parker had passed out from her wounds, he had refused to leave her side. He remembered Sophie telling him that Parker was going to be fine. He couldn't tell them that Parker had gotten hurt because of his past.

He never told them. He was reason Parker had gotten hurt. He was reason she had gotten taken. Monroe's accomplice had picked up something that Damien had missed.

Eliot was vulnerable, and Parker was the chink.

They had all thought that Parker had been taken because Nate had decided to take down the rest of Monroe's empire, but they were wrong. She had been taken because Eliot had shown weakness. He had cared for Parker, and now he was hopelessly in love with her.

Whoever is after him probably knows it, and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take. He sighed as he made it to the barn. Climbing down from Midnight, he led the horse into the barn, and settled him down for the day.

Walking to the house, he thought over the words he needed to say to get Parker to leave. He wouldn't have her in danger. He wouldn't.

He opened the door, and paused when he saw her fast asleep on the couch. He smiled, put his Stetson on the hook, and walked over to her, taking in the sight. He bent over, and tucked the throw, which had fallen down her arms, up to her chin as he settled her down fully on the couch. She moved slightly in her sleep, but she didn't wake up, and at the moment he didn't want her too.

She'd been through a lot, and last night was not a picnic, especially sitting up all night on the hard barn floor.

He straightened and smiled as she moaned lightly. He turned on his heel, and walked into the kitchen. He smiled as he thought of the hamburgers they were supposed to have the night before. Sheryl had come in, and put everything up. He would have, but he didn't want to leave Parker.

He sighed as he grasped the marble tile. What would he do without her? He couldn't ask her to leave, and he couldn't make her leave. He needed her, just as she needed him.

He heard light footsteps enter the kitchen, and stop beside him. He closed his eyes as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head, and opened his eyes to see a smiling Parker gazing at him.

"I'm glad you came back." She stated, leaning forward to peck his lips lightly.

Eliot smiled, and returned the kiss lightly. "I couldn't stay away." He whispered, in a gruff tone.

Parker smiled, and kissed him again. "Is everything okay?" She asked, when she pulled back, looking into his eyes.

Eliot sighed. "I'll tell you later." He whispered, touching her face gently with his right hand.

Parker narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head. "Why won't you tell me now?" She asked, softly.

He sighed, and slowly shook his head. "Someone killed a bull that I handpicked a year ago." He whispered, softly.

Parker's eyes widened. "Oh," She whispered, dropping her arms to her side.

Eliot sighed and turned to the fridge and opened it up. With a quick movement, he grabbed a bottle of water, and twisted the top off.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as he took a swallow of the water.

He pursed his lips as he placed the bottle on the island. "Not really." He whispered, staring at the marble.

Parker sighed, and shyly placed her right hand on his back. "You still don't know who it could be?" She asked, in a quiet tone.

Eliot shook his head, and glanced at her. "No, I don't, and that's the problem." He stated, shoving away from the island, heading to the living room.

Parker's brow furrowed as she followed him, and watched as he walked to the window, placing his hands on the both sides of the frames.

Eliot sighed as his eyes closed. "I think you should leave, Parker." He stated, but in a low hesitant tone.

Parker's eye widened and her head began to shake. "No…" She paused, swallowing hard. "Ugh uh." She added with another shake of her head.

Eliot turned around and found her eyes displaying fear and pain. "Parker," He began, walking towards her and gently, but firmly grasping her upper arms. "Listen to me. I can't risk the thought of something happening to you, and if you stay here, there is a possibility that it could happen." He stated, peering into her eyes.

Parker shook her head. She knew that possibility could occur, but she knew that no matter what Eliot would protect her. It was a risk, but that was what they did. Take risks.

Eliot watched her slowly shake her head once again, as her eyes never left his.

"I can't leave you, Eliot." Parker finally said after a moment had passed.

He sighed at her words. "I'm not asking you, Parker. I'm telling you. You need to leave." He stated in a gruff tone.

Parker had enough. Everyone always told you that she needed to do this, do that, but not Eliot. He always accepted who she was and how she acted, and now he was telling her to leave. She could take the others, but not him. She wasn't going to leave him. He needed her, just as she needed him.

Narrowing her eyes, she stepped back from his grasp, and glared at him. "I'm not leaving, Eliot." She stated, in a firm tone.

He huffed as he ran his right hand through his hair. "Damn it, Parker." He stated, shaking his head. "It's not safe here, and I want you to be safe." He added, closing his eyes.

Parker tilted her head. "I am safe." She whispered, watching him. "I've never felt safer in my life than right here and now." She added, watching his eyes open to reveal the pain she had seen once before.

"Parker, whoever this is, is targeting things that I care about, and it won't be long before he makes it to you." He stated, his fists clenching at his sides. "I don't care if he hurts me, but if…" He paused, jutting his jaw forward. "If he makes it to you, it'll kill me." He added in a soft whisper.

Parker stepped towards him, and reached forward to grasp his hands in hers. "And if anything happens to you, it'll kill me." She whispered, gazing into his eyes. "I can't lose you, Eliot. If you force me away, it'll hurt just as much. I can't leave you, Eliot. Not now and not ever." She stated in a strong, yet slight weak tone.

Eliot searched her eyes. "Why?" He asked, wanting to know the truth. "Why do you want to stay when it could mean that you could get hurt?" He asked, seeing a light enter her eyes.

Without a word, she quickly closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned her head and whispered the words she had so long wanted to say.

"Because I love you."

Eliot's world seemed to stand still. His arms had wrapped around her when she wrapped her arms around him. His heart seemed to pound through his chest.

Parker smiled softly as she propped her chin on his shoulder. He hadn't said the words back, but he didn't have to. He wouldn't protect her as much as he did, if he didn't. She knew that. So when he turned his face, and slowly pulled away to look into her face, she let the smile remain on her face.

"I love you too." He whispered, in a shy tone, but judging by the way her face lit up, he had made the right decision.

With the brightest smile on her face, she leaned forward and crushed her lips to his. He groaned at the yielding passion in the kiss, and opened his mouth as hers did the same. Her fingers wove through his long hair, and his right trailed up her body into her hair.

As the night began to cover landscape of the ranch, a new understanding past between them, as Eliot gathered Parker in his arms as they snuggled under the covers, he knew he would never ask her to leave again.

No, they didn't make love, but they knew after the declaration that something was different, and it would continue to be different, but they were okay with that. They knew that whatever came at them, they would face it the only way they knew how, together.

**~In a Cave on the outskirts of Eliot's property~**

Nicolas Conway threw a tin cup to the other side of the cave. He growled in aggravation as the sound ricocheted off the walls.

He turned to the picture sitting on a makeshift table, and frowned. He had failed. The horse was still alive, but at least there was one consolation. Eliot and his little thief had grown closer, if the view from Eliot's bedroom window a few minutes ago was anything to go by.

Nicolas smiled as he lifted the picture. "My first plan didn't work out, Bonita, but Eliot Spencer has strengthened his relationship with the little thief." He whispered, touching the picture with his other hand.

He sighed as he looked out of the opening of the cave, the fourth one since he began, and his brow furrowed.

"Soon, Bonita, soon, Eliot Spencer will know how I felt when he took you away from me." He whispered, as tears built up in his eyes.

"He should have never fallen in love." He whispered, glancing down at the picture. "Love is a weakness."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope it wasn't too soon for the declarations. After all they had been in this relationship for a month, and beside I thought it was about time, though they have not made love yet. This relationship is still progressing.**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days, most possibly this weekend!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
